When Light Meets The Darkness
by dreamertowrite
Summary: Violet Harmon is moving to the big city of Los Angeles with her parents during the middle of her junior year. When she meets someone who's different, will he change her? Or more likely, will she change him?
1. Chapter 1

So I'm trying something new and different here. I started watching American Horror Story a while ago and I'm into it now. Anyway there are a few changes in this story. Eh, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Date: 2011

Violet and her parents were moving to Los Angeles from Pennsylvania. She was getting picked on by many rude girls. She wore a black hat most of the time. Her parents were going through a rough time and they thought moving would solve their problems. Violet was blasting her rock music from her iPod and laid her head down her seat.

"I think this will be a nice change, what do you think Violet?" Her father, Ben asked as his hands were placed on the wheel. He didn't hear a response back so he repeated her name.

She took one earphone off her left ear and replied, "Huh?"

"I said that Los Angeles will be a nice change for us."

"Oh yeah, definitely." She replied back sarcastically, "Moving to a new school in the middle of my junior year, how fucking refreshing." She spat back.

"Violet!" Her mother Vivien screeched out who was in the passenger seat aside of Ben.

"Sorry.." The brunette teen mumbled.

Violet's POV:

So it's day 1 at Los Angeles and I already hate it. I've seen ads and stuff on television about this city and it looks so fake. I hate most places in this world. Well, I guess I like the cold weather. I don't know anymore really… Today is Sunday in the beginning of January and I start my 11th grade year tomorrow. I feel like I should keep a journal to write all this stuff down, although that sounds kinda silly. My dad bought me a leather kind of journal last month. Maybe I will write everything down in the journal. I took my earphones away and placed them inside my bag. My mom told me that all of our furniture are already placed in our new home, which I think is kind of weird. I guess I'll just start writing in my journal tonight then.

Later…

Jan. 9, 2011 Sun.

Dear journal, ugh, that sounds so dumb. Friend? Diary? Journal? Fuck it. I don't know how to put it since I don't have much friends. I'll just go with journal. So hello stupid journal, I'm Violet Marie Harmon. So I have to go back to some public school tomorrow with people I do not even know. I'm not that open with people. Some say I'm awkwardly anti-social and maybe I am. I'm still trying to figure it out. Well I want to go to sleep right now so goodnight dumb journal. - Violet H.

Violet POV

My mom woke me up just now to get ready for school. How lovely. I can smell blueberry pancakes from downstairs though. I remove my PJ shirt and I start to touch my skin on my stomach. No. I don't want to be like those insecure girls who stare at themselves in the mirror, wanting to throw up or not eat any food. I shook my head and button my shirt and put a warm cardigan around my arms. My hand touches the scars that were placed on my wrists and I cringe a little. I put on comfortable jeans and my new pair of boots on. I have straight usual hair and honestly, I don't give a fuck on what people say about me. I put on my hat that I always wear. I enter to the kitchen to see my mom placing a plate of pancakes for me.

She gives me one look and I already know what she's about to say…

"Oh Violet, that stupid hat again?" She complained as I mimicked her with my mouth.

I just sit down and I begin to cut my pancakes so I can eat them.

"Violet, I just want to tell you that I hope you can start new and be more open to people." My mom said while holding onto her cup of coffee.

"It's not so easy Mom. People are so judgmental and stupid." I tell her.

All she does is sigh and chugs down her coffee.

After a while, she dropped me off at my new school. It's a big school to be honest. It has about four floors and three buildings. I read up the huge words, "Harrison Senior High School." I walk inside the office and ask for a schedule. My first class is Literature. I have homeroom to go to first though and it's in the second floor. I can see that people are staring at me as I walk the hallways. Who am I to them? Most of them have their quality cellphones and designer clothes and then there's me. I get to my homeroom and it wasn't so bad. A guy with shaggy black hair kept glaring at me though. He was talking to his friend until he walked up to me.

"Sup." He told me but I just glare at him. "Hi." I speak up.

"I'm Trevor Woods. You're new here?" He introduced himself and I nodded my head yes.

"So you're a junior huh?" He asked me another question. "Yup, I am." I get a better look at him and I can see a small scar hiding in his neck from his hair. As we talk more, a few other people start to walk inside our homeroom. They all the look the same to me. It was then until a tall, lonely kid with blonde hair with a black thermal walked inside.

"Oh my god, it's the creep.."

"He looks so insane.."

I hear harsh whispering from people as they watch him take his seat.

Trevor leaned in to me and quietly said, "That's Tate Langdon, a senior, and everyone thinks of him as a psychopath."

End of ch. 1 ! :o


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

My first class of the day is Literature, how exciting… Okay, so I like reading and writing but honestly, I think school is a waste of time. Useless shit from time to time. So I hand in my transcripts to my teacher and I take an empty seat in the second row. Quite coincidence but Trevor was sitting in front of me.

"Sup New Girl." He said as he leaned in next to me. New Girl? That's my nickname? So original. My teacher asked me to get a textbook from the bookshelf that was placed in the back of the room. I rose up and walked over to the shelf. I could see some people staring at me, ugh damn it. I wish I was home-schooled sometimes. While finding the specific reading book, I could see that guy everyone thinks is a creep sitting down all the way in the back. Taint? No. Trey? Tate? Tate, that's his name. His eyes looked so sleepy and so baggy-like. His hair was shaggy-like blond and his skin was pale as a ghost almost. Once I find the book I return back to see my seat. As my teacher, Mrs. Ginevra was taking attendance, Trevor turns around again and begins talking to me. He keeps blabbing on and on about his weekend and some other shit. I just nod slowly. Ginevra goes to my name and says, "Violet Harmon?"

"Present.." I say in my monotone voice.

After a few other names, "T-Tate Langdon?" She asked. "Present." I could hear his distant voice. The door opens and a light brown skin girl with wedges that are probably designers walks in. She even had sunglasses on. Her Prada bag was slouched in her arm. "Leah, this is the eighth time you've been late." Mrs. Ginevra stated, now with an upset voice. "Sorry Mrs. G, I have stuff I need to deal with." She said. Almost everyone started to stop talking and focused their attention to the conversation. "Sit down, Leah. And take off those sunglasses!" She demanded. Leah walked to her seat which is in the third row, almost sitting close to me. She sighed and removed her sunglasses. This one dude next to her gave her one look and spoke out, "Damn girl, do you get any sleep?" A few began to chuckle.

Leah shrugged and said, "I couldn't sleep, ok?" She snapped at him. Two words. Coke head. I can see it through her eyes. Mrs. Ginevra takes the tension away and tells us to begin reading.

After a boring class of literature, I take my elective class, Psychology. It really interests me. How the mind of a human works in so many ways. How it can function. I couldn't help but to remember what Trevor told me during homeroom.

"Tate is a psychopath."

I couldn't ask him more about Tate since that would feel like gossiping and I hate that shit.

Talking behind someone's back is fucking ridiculous. Stupid girls just go on their high tech phones on those networks, complaining about stupid drama on Twitter or Facebook. My next class was Algebra 2 and it was alright I guess. I was so relieved that it was finally lunch. I usually don't eat food at school. I unzipped my bag to take off two of my greatest possessions: a Marlboro pack and a small lighter. I shot up my cigarette and lit it on. I walk past everyone as they stare at me outside. They fucking glared at me as if I was in a cage at the zoo. As if they've never seen someone smoke before. I ignore them though, pretend that they don't exist; as if they are just illusions in my mind. I was daydreaming until somebody woke me out of it. It was that coke girl from my Literature class.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She screeched at me but I just said, "What's the big deal?"

One of her friends next to her joined in and said, "Leah's grandmother died of lung cancer so she takes this stuff serious.."

I didn't want to make my first day of school shit so I just decided to apologize. "S-sorry, I'm new.." I dropped my cigarette and stepped on it, but it made Leah The Bitch more angrier. I could see it in her eyes she was more pissed off. "People eat here, are you that stupid?!" She yelled again. And by then, I was offended. "You don't know me, okay? So shut up." I said.

"Eat it." She said briefly, but sternly. My face showed a confusion.

She repeated herself after she got my ruined cigarette off the floor, "I want you to eat it!" She forcefully grabbed a hold on my head and tried to make me put the cigarette in my mouth! Crazy bitch. Almost everyone around ran up to us and started to chant, "Fight! Fight!" I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't going to eat some tobacco for lunch. So I did what I would do… I took a spit from my mouth and flew it to her ugly face. She released me and I backed away fast, giggling like a dumbass. I ran away, looking back at her one last time just for fun.

I could hear her screams from far, "You are so dead!"

* * *

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~

* * *

I was so relieved once the final bell rang, it meant that it was finally time to go home. I exited out the school and found my dad's van outside, waiting for me. I took a seat in the passenger seat.

"Nice seeing you, Sunshine." He joked.

I groaned softly, annoyed and spoke, "Dad, that nickname is so corny."

He just smirked at me and continued to drive. "So how was your first day?"

"It was swell, really it was. Who knew L.A. people are so friendly?" I said in my sarcastic tone.

He continued to joke with me still, "Ooh did someone picked on my little Violet?"

I rolled my eyes, but softly chuckled.

I guess I should tell my dad about Trevor.

"So, um, I made a friend, sort of."

My dad jerked his head to see my eyes as if I was joking.

"A friend?"

"Yes, dad.. He's a guy, and his name is Trevor." I told him.

"Aw Violet! You haven't told me anything about your friends since-" He stopped all of the sudden, and cleared his throat. "You know, since back then."

I frown slowly, "I know what you mean, Dad." I guess it still bothers my dad about middle school huh? I mean, I don't take the entire blame. It happened in 8th grade, I was with my group of friends but then some rude girl made up a horrible rumor about me… And then I realize everyone is stupid because they ACTUALLY believed it! The girl told everyone that I had sex with an older man for money! I ran home crying and I cut my wrists. That was the first time I had ever cut them. I didn't care really. I was in so much pain. All I could find was a sharp razor in the bathroom drawer. The principal of my school found out about the rumor and contacted my parents… It got more worse. Nobody would make contact with me at school. It made me question who I was. I felt like an outsider, but I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry, Vi, for bring that up…" My dad apologized.

"It's alright, Dad." I said, trying to bring good vibes to this conversation.

We finally got home and right when I got out of my dad's car, I couldn't help but to notice something about my neighbor. His black thermal. Blond shaggy hair. His white pale skin. His confused facial expression. It was Tate Langdon from my homeroom and Literature class! Whoa, we were neighbors?! He took his backpack out of the car and hung it on his shoulder. An elderly woman with a blouse dress on was walking inside with him. I'm gonna take a wild guess, but I think that was his mother. I take a glance at his house and it looks sorta identical to mine to say the least. I step inside my new house to be greeted by my dog, Hallie. Oh sweet little Hallie, so cuddly but shits everywhere.

"Hey Violet, honey?" I could hear my mom's voice from the kitchen so I followed it.

"Hey.." I said while she was washing the dishes.

"How was school today?" She asked, sounding like she cares.

"It was alright, I guess." I answered simply.

"Violet made a friend!" My dad from behind me enters and yells out. I then see my mom's normal facial to an exciting one and asks, "You did?" Damn it, is that hard to admit that I talk to people?! I might look antisocial sometimes, but, well actually I am, a little.

"Oh, Violet that's great." My mom said and continued, "By the way, our next door neighbors are going to be eating dinner with us tonight!" She smiled at me happily.

My mind then cleared away and focused on her. "Wait, huh?"

"Our neighbor? The Langdon's? Well, Constance, the house owner dropped by over here and we had a nice chat, and now she'll be joining us for dinner." She added, "Oh and she said she has a son who goes to the same school as you! Although he's a senior."

"Tate." I said quietly. I guess she didn't hear me since she just walked away from me.

This would be an interesting night. Very interesting since I'm going to be eating dinner tonight with the school's psychopath, or as they say he is…

* * *

To be continued.. :O


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

* * *

A few hours later, I begin to take a shower.

I change out of my clothes and finish taking a shower. I switched to my underwear and dressed in a long sleeve-sweater dress. I pressed lightly on my cheek with my fingers. I could feel Leah's dirty fingerprints on my face.

My hair was wet so I had to brush it off. Normally, I never dress up so fancy-like for anything. But I thought about my mom and how she wants everything to be perfect, so I thought I should help out. I dried up my hair with a towel to make it damp. I rarely put on makeup just because I think most people today overuse it. To me, I think everything's better when it's natural. I opened the door ajar and I apply deodorant on my body. I pulled up my sleeves up to show my wrists only. I stare at my cuts for a short while, triggering my mind deeply, having the need to cut again. I tend not to think about sad thoughts. But I do. My first day of my new school sucked, in a nutshell. I miss Boston so much, everything seemed peaceful. Los Angeles is so loud and insane, well in my opinion it is. I open the drawer of the sink to find a razor from my dad's. My fingers shiver as they hold onto the razor and nicks off my wrist. I wince a little.

I lick my lips and I tend not to cut too deep. A drop of blood falls on the counter. My attention was focused on the razor until I heard a voice I never used to hear before shook me with fright.

"You're doing it wrong."

I jump a little to see who it was… Tate Langdon was outside my bathroom. He was wearing a button down casual shirt with blue jeans, and burgundy color converse shoes.

"Wh-what? How'd you get here!?" I said in a dramatic tone.

He softly smirked at me, "If you're trying to kill yourself, you should cut vertically, 'cause they can't stitch that up."

I just stayed quiet, and I stared at him confusingly.

"And if you're going to kill yourself, you might wanna try locking the door." He smiled cutely at me as he closes the bathroom door. Rapidly, I wash the blood off with water and I use a bandaid for my cut. I pull down my sleeves and clear my throat. My heart was beating fast since Tate walked in on me. It was so humiliating since nobody knows I cut, not even my parents. My dad can never know, he will go all "Dr. Harmon" on me! I walk downstairs to find Tate, his mother, and his sister who has down syndrome sitting in the table. Mrs. Langdon was listening to my dad's annoying stories about his childhood.

"And then.. oh, Violet, sit down will you?" He asked me, and the only seat left was the one right next to Tate. I sat down and I was sitting right on the edge. My mom's dishes were placed in the middle of the vintage table. Steamed mashed potatoes, roast beef, green peas, and a cheesecake for dessert.

"So Tate, you're seventeen?" My dad asked as he begins to cut his beef.

"Actually I just turned eighteen last week." He answered simply.

"Oh, well our Violet will be seventeen in a few weeks." My dad said in his bright tone, pretending like he cares about my birthday.

I could feel the tension in the room between Tate and I. He doesn't look like the type of person who would snitch on someone. To be honest, I don't know what kind of person he is.

"So, Constance, where is your husband?" My mom asked before taking a sip of her wine.

By looking at Constance's expression, she didn't seem very pleased. "My husband isn't with us anymore, unfortunately… He died from a brutal accident years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." My parents began to give her sympathy.

I try not to look at Tate's expression but just by a small glance, it looked like he knew his mom was lying or something. I heard a whisper coming from Tate's mouth.

"Cock sucker." I just wanted to burst out laughing but I knew it would be too inappropriate to do it. There's something engrossing about Tate. His hand reached for a napkin and then I saw it. A nick on his wrist. It wasn't an accidental cut. It turns out, that we had one thing in common: we were cutters.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Reviews are appreciative! ;] **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews! - Alanis

* * *

I must have been in shock because of his cuts on his wrists because my dad was trying to get my attention.

"Violet?..Vi?"

My eyes shot up to contact my father's eyes.

"What?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

"I said.. that you had your first day at Harrison today... "

"Oh, right I-I did." My voice was in stutter, and I was trying to break it.

"So how was it?" He asked, trying to make up a conversation in front of our new guests.

"I already told you earlier.." I told him.

"Vi.." He cleared his throat.

"I think it's time for dessert!" Constance exclaimed. I can tell by her accent she's from the South. I couldn't help but to become curious and know more about her and Tate.

"You're southern, aren't you?" I asked her out of no where.

"Why, yes I am, a proud Virginia lady, born and bred." She said as she fixed her wealthy diamond bracelet. She added, "Although, Tate and Little Addy were born here."

"I'm not little!" The shorter girl replied.

All of the sudden, Hallie begins to bark from the kitchen.

"I'll go check on her.." I volunteered as I stood up and walked inside the kitchen.

"What are you yapping at?" I asked her while she continues to bark. It turns out she just wanted more food. I get the dog food from the cabinet and pour an amount of bowl for her. I place it back and as soon as I turned around to go back to the dining room, a man figure shows up in front of me which made me back away quickly. It was Tate.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.." He apologized in his soft voice.

"You didn't scare me." I murmured and lied. He pressed his lips together tightly and then said, "About the bathroom.."

"Please don't tell my parents about it.." I said.

"No, I won't. I used to.." He paused a little and lowered his voice, "Cut."

"I couldn't help but to notice your wrists during the dinner table." I confessed.

"The last time I cut was, uh, I think a few months ago. I'm trying to stop though, but it isn't so easy." He said.

"Why were you outside my bathroom?" I asked him.

He responded, "Your dad wanted me to introduce myself in your room. But I couldn't find you, but I noticed your bathroom was half-opened.. Once I saw you cut.."

I nodded and I tried to change the subject since talking about my problems makes me feel awkward. "What are you doing in my kitchen, by the way?"

"My mom wanted to see if you guys have chocolate fudge syrup."

"But we're having cheesecake.." I said.

"My mom would pour chocolate on anything.." He replied.

I chuckle, "She sure does loves her chocolate." I joked and surprisingly, it made Tate laugh.

"Yeah, tell me about it, one time I saw her sucking the cock of this colored guy when I was nine years old, he was our neighbor." He informs me and I couldn't help but to laugh more, he was so opened and didn't care what he would say. I opened the fridge and took out a Hershey's Chocolate Syrup bottle and gave it to him. So that's where the term, cock sucker, came from just now.

"Thanks." He said and we both headed back to the dining table.

"... And that's when I decided that I was not a lesbian." I heard the last words from Constance and I stared at her confused.

Tate groaned and said, "Mom, you actually told them about that story?"

"I'm not ashamed of it, Tate."

Tate handed the bottle to his mom and sat back down. After dinner, Tate and his sister, Addy and I went back to my bedroom and we talked for a while.

"You got some Kurt Cobain CDs?"

I snickered a little, "You listen to CDs?"

"I'm not into this new technology shit."

His sister was being so quiet and calm, although she looked nothing like Tate.

"Well so do I. My dad got me this iPod Classic the day after my mom caught him cheating." I told them.

"That's terrible!" Addy exclaimed.

"It is! If you love someone you should never hurt them. Ever." Tate agreed.

I shrugged and I placed the Nirvana CD on my radio. I turned it up a little and the track, Smells Like Teen Spirit began to play. "Shit happens." I said simply.

"Mind if I smoke in here?" He asked.

"If I smoke with you.." I replied.

He smiled and he took his cigarette. "Damn it, I left my lighter!"

I quickly find my lighter and show it to him.

"You're gonna die.." Addy warned and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Addy is a big supporter of Anti-tobacco smoking." Tate says as he lights his cigarette.

Addy made a funny face expression and got up and said, "I'm going downstairs, bye." It was now just Tate and I, and to be honest, I think people judged Tate too much. He seems like your average teenage kid going to a hell hole called school.

"Hey Tate?" I said as I lied down on my bed. He was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah?" He said after he exhaled to let out the smoke.

"Why does everyone at school think you're a psychopath?" I asked him and he was silent. The lighter was still in his hand. I placed the tip of my cigarette in my mouth, waiting to smoke it. I motioned to pass the lighter but instead, he flickered it to light my cigarette for I can smoke.

He joked, "That's my fame at school? A walking psychopath?" He chuckled.

"Don't change the subject please.."

"It's a long story to tell, Violet." He said seriously.

"I won't say anything to anyone, I promise."

"Nobody ever keeps promises." He says and I just stayed quiet. I hold my cigarette with my two fingers.

"You have really pretty eyes." He commented out of the blue and it made my hormones jump.

"R-really? Thanks.." I said, making me blush.

"Violet, do you wanna -" He was interrupted by his mother.

"Oh, Tate, there you are! Come now, we're leaving."

I was upset because I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to know more about him.

* * *

To be continued~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! :] - Alanis**

After I said goodbye to Tate and his family, I went back to my room and felt my mind was stirring. I wanted to play more music on my radio. After rummaging my old CDs, I found a track album from my favorite band The Smiths. I listen to this band a lot and my favorite song from them is "Asleep." The lyrics are tragically beautiful.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I'm tired and I, I want to go to bed_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_And then leave me alone. _

It reminds me of those times when I would cut and cry to sleep.

"Violet." I hear my name being called out from a certain someone. My dad.

"Yes, dad?" I turned around and lowered the volume.

"Did you like this evening's meal?" He asked me, with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it was fine." I said simply, showing no emotion.

"Violet, if this is about my affair-" He said but I cut him off before he could continue.

"Dad!" I said loudly, causing tension in the room, "It isn't about that.." I lowered my tone.

He just sighed. "Why are you acting like this?" He asked me and it pissed me off more.

"Like what?" I snapped at him.

"Like this, Violet! You're nice to me one moment but then you're being disrespectful!" He yelled out. The anger filled up my eyes with tears and I told him with my voice shaking, "I'm sorry, I can't be your perfect angel daughter! Maybe you should've thought of that when your junk was on your student's ass!" I screamed out and the next thing I know, I felt a sharp pain on my face. I received a smack on the face from my dad's hand. I frustrated him too much.

"I'm sorry Vi.." He said as soon as he could.

"Get out." I said, holding back my tears. He leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek and I allowed him to. I should've backed away and push him, but I didn't. He said goodnight and closed the door behind him after he left. I bursted out of tears after. The song, Asleep ended and I turned off my radio gently. I remembered about my journal that was under my sock drawer. I took it out and found a pen to write.

**1/7/2008 **

**Hey stupid journal. Today has been a whirled-wind of insane events. I got bullied. I had dinner with the school's psychopath (Crossed out) a classmate. I got complimented by a boy for the first time in my 17 years of my miserable life. I hate my parents. All their fake bullshit. I just want to go to sleep now. Later dumb journal. - Violet**

My alarm clock rang when it stroke 6:20 AM. The annoying alarm sound beeped and beep until I smacked it to snooze. I rubbed my eyes and they felt soggy. I fell asleep crying. I cry for many reasons. And I can't explain why to a lot of reasons. From my dad's slap and about my childhood. I'll never get that memory out of my head. My mom's screaming at my dad. Whenever I'm alone, I stay silent and I think about sad memories. And then I burst out crying. I scratched my head and lifted myself off my cozy bed. I changed to a nice dress, with red tights, and my favorite pair of Converse, red high tops. I brushed my hair straight and walked downstairs. It's another boring day in this dumb old town. My mom was waiting for me in the kitchen. "Morning sweetie." She greeted me and I put on a fake smile in my face.

"Hi Mom.." I said, still sounding half asleep.

"Want some coffee?" She asked as she poured a cup for herself.

I shook my head no and she continued on. "So ready for your second day?" She asked.

I answered back sarcastically, "Oh yeah. Another day with stuck up asses."

"You had a bad day yesterday? I thought you said you made a friend.."

"I guess I did.. It's just.." I want to tell my mom about the rude bitch during lunch yesterday but I dunno. "It's nothing, Mom." I said.

"Alright.." She said. "Want eggs for breakfast?"

I made a weird look to my mom and said, "Ew, no. I'm trying to be a vegeterain.." I lied.

"You ate roast beef yesterday.."

"That was yesterday and this is now.." I turned around to find a banana in a basket, "I'll just eat a banana." I grab it and unpeel it with my un-manicured nails. My mom minds her own business and drinks her coffee. After I finished eating it quickly, I walk to the living room to get my backpack. I search for my cigarette box and lighter in the smaller pocket but I couldn't find it. One answer. My asshole parents. I sighed angrily and slammed my backpack on the floor. Once I turned around, my mom was leaning by the kitchen aisle. "Why?" I asked loudly.

"You know that I hate it when you smoke, Violet. It's bad for you and your health.." She continued on with her stupid lecture speech piece of shit.

"What did you do with it?" I was getting more and more frustrated with her.

"I threw it away." I can tell she was lying, by the way her tone was turning quieter.

I wish I could cuss her out, but she is my mom. I bit my tongue and I could taste the bitter blood. "Fine." I held it together and took my bag off the wooden floor and slipped it on my shoulder. "Let's go." I simply said.

I was blasting my music from my earphones. I was listening to Fall Out Boy. Sooner or later, I got to school. It was around 6:54 AM, and I had to get to my locker. My locker number is #307. I unlocked my lock and started to switch my textbooks and notebooks. I was looking down, trying to fix my backpack, and it was then until I saw a pair of Vans near me.

"Hey Viola!" The junior guy with the hipster face look greeted me. Viola? The actual fuck?

V-I-O-L-E-T. People agrivate me. But Trevor is willing to be my only friend so why not give him a shot.

"It's Violet.." I said after looking up from my bag.

"Gee, sorry, but hey, I was almost close." He smiled at me. He wore a plaid flannel with blue denim jeans.

"Good looking shoes babe." He joked.

"Shut up." I growled playfully. What was his deal? It's 2008, aren't Converse still popular? I must be out of trend.

"So I heard that you got into a cat fight with Leah Fraser yesterday." He tells me.

"Ooh, I'm already famous huh?" I joked.

He laughed nervously, "Just advice, but Leah Fraser doesn't take these things lightly. So look out."

"What do you mean? Is she gonna beat me up during lunch today?" I asked him.

His nervous expression answered my question perfectly.

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

**Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy :3 **

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

I could feel my heart beating once I saw his face expression. I shut my locker closed and walked to homeroom. There were less people than yesterday. Most of them had their headphones on or texting their friends. Trevor then went on about his night yesterday. I sat on my chair as he sat in front of me. "And then I was like, 'Dahlia, blow me.' And then she was like, 'Trev, why don't you blow me?' and I was like 'huh?!'" He kept going on and on, hysterically laughing like an idiot. He took a moment to catch his breath. "So whatcha do last night?" He asked me and I answered, "I had dinner with uh, my neighbor... Tate Langdon is my neighbor." I said.

Trevor just stared at me with his shocked pierce brown eyes. "T-Tate!?"

I nodded yes.. "You mean Psycho Tate!?" He almost yelled out, catching a few people's attentions.

"Will you lower your damn voice?" I asked furiously. Luckily, Tate wasn't in homeroom yet.

"Can't believe you! Violet, that guy is crazy!" Trevor answered, his tone was still in shock.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked him. People will hate other people for reasons. Everything happens for a reason. And Trevor needs to give me a reason why he calls Tate a psychopath. I just received silence though. He shook his head and sighed.

"Don't hang out with Tate. He'll cause you trouble." He warned me but I ignored it. Even though the tone of his voice still bothered me.

"Tate is not insane, he's just a normal teen trying to fit in this stupid world." I defended him.

Trevor just chuckled and smirked. "You're really sure about that?" He asked. Who the fuck was Trevor to say that Tate is a crazy person? I dunno what was up Trevor's ass this morning but I didn't have any intentions of talking to him anymore. I heard the door opened and he walks inside to sit in his seat. It's Tate. He's wearing a navy shirt and denim jeans with his low black Converse.

Trevor turns around and I could tell he kept on staring at Tate. I'm really curious on the history past between Tate and Trevor. Were they friends once and now enemies? I didn't talk to Tate in homeroom but I was planning to in Literature. I tapped Trevor's shoulders and quietly asked him if I could get a cigarette and a liter. "I'm not a smoker, Violet." He said in a geeky voice. "Oh come.." I said. "Why don't you ask your new friend Tate?"

"Fine.. I will."

Trevor sighed and he rummaged through his bookbag to find what I needed. Once he gave it to me without anyone noticing, I thanked him politely.

After a while, the bell rang and I was off to Literature. Mrs. Ginevra assigned us in groups and some how, I ended up with Tate, Trevor, and Melanie, Leah's best friend. We were reading "To Kill A Mockingbird" and we had to make some assignment on the story. Melanie kept on eyeing me and not in a good way... Trevor wouldn't even look up to show eye contact towards Tate! Melanie kept her distance away from me and only spoke to Trevor. I already read this book years ago because I was so interested. Scout is my favorite character since she's more like me. She hates school just like me and we're most likely tomboys. I mean sure I like to dress up with my own style and other girls such as Melanie Pratt who wears designer clothes and short tops with their boobs almost falling out are different. Literature was an hour and 30 minutes so that's how long the awkward duration was. Melanie took a piece of gum out and began to chew on it. I could hear her annoying chewing sound. It sounded like an alligator snapping. She even started texting her friend which I bet was Leah. As I could see from across the room, Leah was assigned with three other people that I do not know. Leah had her phone out and she was texting as well. Melanie giggled like a dumb girl she is and kept staring back at me while texting Leah. Yup. They were talking about me. "So, Violet, uh, I was wondering if you.." Trevor started to get nervous while he was talking to me. What was his deal now? Oh god. He was asking me out wasn't he? Even in front of Tate and Melanie?

"Never mind." He said quickly and cleared his throat. Trevor and I were now talking about the assignment and I guess you could say Tate helped out. Melanie didn't do anything but shit. I had Psychology again and I actually like it now. I met a new friend there too! Her name is Alisha and she's the only one who noticed me in that class. We started to talk more since there was a sub and we didn't do much anyways.

"So what was it like in Florida?" I asked as she moved closer to my desk to talk.

"Sunny." She said simply. "I mean, it was good but my parents were tired of the beaches and tan people. We lived in Miami basically." She told me. Alisha's a senior and she has moved here since she was thirteen. I wanted to know if she knew who Tate Langdon was. She is a senior so she could possibly know.

"Do you know who Tate is?" I asked her and I REALLY hoped that she wouldn't overreact or throw a hissy fit at me. Fortunately, she didn't. And I was glad that she was calm with her answer. "Of course I know him. He's quiet but friendly. He was in my biology class. We were close in sophomore year but after that, we barely spoke. He used to tell me all his secrets. Even the darkest ones..." She paused for a moment. But then she asked, "Why do you ask?"

Since I feel like I can trust Alisha, I tell her everything. From the cutting part in the bathroom, dinner, and in my bedroom. I even told her about Trevor...

She sighed, "I remember Tate telling me that he was self harming himself. He told me he wanted to stop but I guess he's trying, huh? And I don't know a lot about Trevor Woods."

I nodded my head yes. One way or another, I'm going to find out about Tate and Trevor's long history. My new friend and I started talking more and more. We changed a lot of topics for an hour.

After that, I had to go to my next class. Later, I sat lunch with Trevor and his friend, Emilie Ferrer outside at the tables. Emilie and Trevor looked so much alike. And they're not even related. Trevor made up a joke about today's music and it made me laugh so hard! I wanted a smoke really badly, but I asked my friends if it was okay to smoke in front of them. They didn't mind so I went for it. I took a cig out and lit it on. It was all good until I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. Not Tate. It was Leah Fraser and her crew of wannabes, Melanie Pratt and some other girl who I don't know her name but they all look the same.

"Stand the fuck up, New Girl." Leah spatted at me rudely. For one, she did not say please. Haha. Okay, but really... I rolled my eyes and ignored her. But then she forcefully took a grab of my skinny arm and pulled me out of my seat. "Let go of me!" I screamed and tried to kick her leg.

"Sasha! Grab her legs!" Melanie commanded. Huh, so the other chick's name is Sasha? Leah, Melanie, and Sasha? The Bitches Squad. I could see Trevor standing up and trying to break the fight apart. "Hey! Leave Violet alone!" "Oh shut up you queer!" Melanie spat at him, pushing him aside. Queer? Well then... I know that Trevor didn't want to hit girls so I didn't care. Leah was in front of me and I dropped my cig on the dirty floor and SMACK. Right on my cheek, I felt a burning tension from Leah's hand. Sasha threw me on the floor and Leah attacked me from the back. Was this girl lesbian for me?! Just a joke, trying to diffuse the tension, just like what Fred Weasley would say... Leah used her hands to shove my face on the ground and I couldn't take it anymore. I reached for my cig and I burned that bitch on her hand. I heard her scream in pain and I got up fast.

"OW! SHE BURNED ME!" She began to tear up and ran away from me. Almost everyone was around us in a circle just like yesterday. I hated this school officially. I took my bag and started to run away to the inside building.

"Violet! Wait up!" Trevor shouted but I ignored him. I bursted out into tears and sat in the stairwell. I could hear footsteps coming closer. I look up and saw the face of a confused, lost boy with blond hair.

"Vi?" He stated.

I sniffed a little, "Hi Tate.."

"I saw what happened.. I wish I could help and -"

"And what? Tell the teacher?" I said sarcastically, trying to wipe away all the tears.

"No! I wish I could help and get your revenge!" He said and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I hate her. I hate her so fucking much! I.." I almost shouted, "I could kill her!" I wouldn't actually mean it, but she was irritating me so much!"

"Then do it!" Tate said out with encouragement. "One less heartless bitch making someone's life miserable in high school in my opinion, is a public service announcement!"

I looked up at him and I softly smiled. Not that he's suggesting that I should kill Leah, but that he's got my back. I feel like I can trust him now.

He used his sweater to wipe my tears away. He had a gentle side. He was sort of bi-polar. But I didn't care. "You have a small bruise over there." He said quietly and tapped my bruise softly. "I have an idea, Violet.." He said with a lighter tone. I looked up at him with curiosity and asked him what we would do about her. He answered with a smirk. "We'll scare her."

* * *

To be continued ~~

* * *

**Reviews are very appreciated! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For anyone that is curious, the original characters of AHS (season 1) are played by their original actors in the show. Trevor Woods is portrayed by Grant Gustin. Alisha and Emilie are minor characters, but they could end up being regulars. Chloe and Kyle are the same actors like in the show. Enjoy readers! **

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

I continued to be silent. I was confused on what he meant. Scare her? I'm a defenseless outcast and Tate is, well, himself. How are we supposed to scare her?

"Invite her to your house this Friday and I'll do the rest." He assured me. "I wanna ditch right now." I told him..

"I'll ditch with you." He said and his answer made me relief. Having a friend by you is the best thing ever. Yeah, Alisha was my friend but I haven't seen her since Psychology. I get myself up, ready to walk out. I think about ditching school again and I realize my parents will find out if I did ditch. "Tate, I can't ditch.." I confessed. "I just said that because I'm upset."

"You're scared to ditch?" Tate chuckled.

"No! It's just my parents will ground me.." I told him. He stands up and carries his backpack.

"Fine by me. What class do you have next?" He asked me.

"I have Study Hall break." I answered him. He smiled softly and spoke, "Me too."

"Tate?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you & Trevor Woods?"

He turned around and just said, "There are things left unanswered, Violet." He said in a serious tone. "Please tell me.." I said quietly.

"We had a bad past, alright?" He paused. "Now let's go to the library." He said and I agreed by walking next to him, leaving the stairs. Lunch was almost ending anyways. "What are you gonna read?" I asked him and he responded, "A book about birds. I like birds, you know. They can fly anywhere whenever and wherever they want."

"I wanted to look more into fantasy books and I found a Harry Potter one! It was the last book, The Deathly Hallows. I read all the other books except for the last one. I took it off the shelf and sat down next to Tate. "You like Harry Potter, too?" He asked me and it made him smile really big. "Yeah, they're the best. Way better than that Twilight shit." I stated. I opened the book and began to read. Tate leaned in close to me, in my ear and whispered, "Snape, Fred, Lupin, & Tonks die..." I slammed the front cover and almost threw it from frustration. "I hate you!" I yelled quietly. We started to crack up. We got shushed by the librarian after though. "Oh and so does Hedwig." He mentions. Props to Tate for ruining a good book.

I shook my head and softly chuckled. He continued reading his book of birds.

The room was pitched quiet. "What bird are you reading about now?" I asked.

"The California Condors." He replied with a smile. "They're so fascinating." He commented, "Although, they are becoming extinct." He frowned, "It's a filthy world we live in. It's a goddam horror show." The library door opened and I turn to see who it was. Some cheerleader with her boyfriend, which is a jock, as usual. Tate looked up to see the brunette cheerleader with her boyfriend walking to an aisle of books. He groaned softly as he pushes his book aside. "Well, one cock sucker and one douche bag walk inside a library..." Tate stated quietly enough for I can hear him only. "A bit stereotypical, don't ya think?" I asked.

He shook his head no. "I'm gonna get another book. Don't ruin it for me again." I joked as I got up from my hair and headed to the mystery aisle. I was fairly near the athletic couple as I could hear them share a laugh.

"Oh my god, there he is.." The cheerleader whispered loudly and almost snorted.

"Psycho Tate. I'm still shocked how he survived that -" The tall jock was cut off by his girlfriend, "We promised we were not gonna talk about that night!" She said a little too loud.

"Shhh, Chloe, sorry.." He apologized. I pretended to be looking at a book, using my index finger to line the words. The jock continued, "If anyone found out about that night.." He paused for a short moment but the brunette girl just nodded, understanding what he was going to say next. I soon walked away from them and returned to my seat, hoping that they didn't notice me eavesdropping. I placed my book on the desk. "What Happened To Cass McBride?" Tate read. "I've read that book already.." He told me. "Shut up, Tate." I told him and he smirked. His mouth remained silent which is good for me. After a while, study hall was over and I had to go to my next class which was Anatomy. Class is really boring without your friends. I just wanted to be home already. Later, the final bell rang and I was so relieved. People kept on staring at me, seeing a small bruise on my cheek. I try hiding it with my hair. I got inside my dad's car and he was on the phone. I haven't talked to him since he was in my room last night. I was quiet until he hung up his phone. "Hi sweetheart, how was school?" He asked. "It was fine." I stated simply. "3 words, that's it?"

I just ignored him. I wonder how long it would take for him to notice my bruise. When we got home, I headed to the kitchen to find my mom cooking something in the oven.

"Hey hon.." She greeted as she turned around and her expression changed and I knew she spotted my bruise. "Whoa, what happened?" She said as she tried to move my hair.

"Uh, I fell.." I lied through my teeth. My dad showed up behind me and my mom glared at him. Hmm, well I got two slaps this past week. "Ben, did you see your daughter's face?" She asked him. He turned me around and put his hands softly on my face. "Oh Vi.." He acted sympathy-like. "Boy or girl?" My mom asked. I sighed and answered, "Three girls, but it was mainly just one girl."

"Did you fight back?" My dad asked as he continued to look at me.

"No.. Well yeah, I did actually. I burned her with my.." Shit. Oh fuck my life, I should've kept my mouth shut.

"Burned her with what..?" My mom asked as her eyes became more concerned.

"My," I cleared my throat, "My cigarettes." I answered quietly.

My mom turned around and she became frustrated, "Damn it, Violet! I thought I threw yours away!" She yelled. My dad released his hands off of me and lost eye contact towards me. "You are to never smoke again. EVER." My dad stated and he was more furious than my mom. I changed my hands to fists and became upset, "If it wasn't for my cig, I would've gotten a lot worse than a slap." I told them. "I do know an all girls catholic prep school near our house and -" My mom said but then I cut her off right when the words, 'All girls catholic prep school' were stated. "I'm not running away from my problems!" I shouted. "I'm not like you guys..." I said with my voice lowering. My mom walked away and I knew she got very upset. "Go to your room Violet." My dad stated in a serious tone. I didn't say anything else, so I headed to my bedroom. My room is in the corner of our house so I had a window directly towards the window of my neighbor's house. I untied my shoes and kicked them off. I lied on my bed and plugged in my earphones. I blasted my music and played Nirvana. I really wish I could be a teen in the 90s. I could go to a Nirvana concert and not care a fuck about anything. But no. Music today isn't the same at all. I got up from my bed and decided to start doing my homework. While trying to find my notebook, I saw a human figure in the window of my neighbor's. He was waving at me. I smiled at him, knowing he wanted me to acknowledge him. He motioned me with his hands to open my window and I did. "What's wrong?" He asked me after he leaned out of his window, but not tipping over to fall down in his garden. "Tate, be careful." I warned him, trying to avoid the question. He repeats himself, "What's wrong?" I sighed and told him what just happened. "That sucks. Well my mom had to leave town for some reason and now I'm home alone." He told me.

"What about Addie?" I asked.

"She went with her." He replied.

I just nodded. There wasn't a huge gap between our two houses so we could hear each other normally. "Wanna come over my house?" He asked me. You see, I met Tate yesterday and even though he should just be a stranger, we have this connection as friends.

"I promise we won't do any funny business." He chuckled jokingly which made me grinned.

"I want to, but my parents are being assholes right now." I said while touching my arms softly, it was starting to become chilly. I could feel the wind from the cool breeze. I then hear sudden footsteps approaching my bedroom. I hope it was Hallie walking by. "Violet? Violet Marie!" Fuck. Never mind, dogs can't talk. The voice belonged to my dad since he would usually say my middle name too when I was in trouble. I glared at Tate and said, "I have to go. My dad's coming." And with that, I shut my window quickly and pulled the curtains together. I think Tate still had a blank face on. I turned around and my door was locked. I didn't remember locking my door, I really didn't. "Violet! Open this door this instant!" He yelled as he was turning on the knob. I purposely got my literature book and opened it to a random page and laid it on top of my bed. He began to knock on my door and it made me more pissed off. I unlocked my door and opened it, preparing for my dad's argument. "Violet, you do not lock doors in this house!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

He sighed and continued, "Yes, there is...Your mother and I are going out tonight to discuss some... _business_." When he said, business I couldn't help but to laugh randomly about what Tate told me a while ago. My dad just stared at me as if I was high... "You can stay here and watch over Hallie." He instructed me and turned around to leave until he said, "No one is allowed inside the house! Do you understand?" And I just said yes with a smirk.

I closed the door and sat on my bed and thought of an idea. My dad specifically told me no one can come to my house... I won't let anyone in. Not even Tate. I'll just go to Tate's house for the night... Who knows, this could be an interesting evening.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**hello readers! i hope you guys had a nice Valentine's day :3 i spent it with my jar of nutella and watching american horror story... Hehe enjoy - alanis ~ **

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

I walked back to my window to open the curtains but there was no Tate present. I forget about him and start to work on my math homework until my parents leave. It was about an hour and my parents just left. I was finished with math homework so I put back my shoes to go to Tate's home. Before I left, I looked back at Hallie and she tilted her head confusedly. She was such a cute dog. "I gotta go babe, don't make a big mess." I said and left my house and locked the door. I gotta admit, my new house was nice. A bit of the Addams Family style but I'll deal with it. Tate had a gate in his entrance just like mine. Although, his gate was opened. I slid right in and I knocked on the royal-like door. I waited for about ten seconds and I heard a fainted footsteps from the inside. The door was fairly opened and it showed Tate with a warm welcoming smile. "I'm glad you came.." He smiled at me cutely. He invited me and I walked in and wandered around the table near his front door. It showed two picture frames of Kit and Addy when they were younger. The other one was a picture of a man that looked like in his 30s. "Who's this guy?" I asked him, pointing out the man in the frame.

He frowned and I felt horrible in an instant. I didn't want him to be upset. "He was my dad."

"I'm sorry." I apologized quietly. "I miss him. I always put this frame on the table, but my cock sucking mother rudely throws it away." He told me.

I felt a pin drop on the ground. "What happened to him?"

He shook his head sideways. "Too early, Vi."

I apologized quickly as I could. I never think first before speaking. I kept my mouth shut from now on. I felt so awkward standing in Tate's house now. As I tour around it, his furniture is old fashion like. It was also dark. I felt a sense of another person's presence in the room that wasn't Tate. "Wanna play chess?" He suggested, trying to make it less awkward. I nodded yes with a friendly smile. We headed upstairs to his bedroom and his room is almost a replica like mine! We had the same color on our wall and the same bed. He had posters attached to his wall. Most of them were rock bands: Blink-182, The Beatles, Kurt Cobain (obviously), and The Who. "You're into rock I guess." I said. He took out the chess board and replied, "I am."

"Mind if I smoke?" I asked him. "I got something better." He told me and he opened his desk drawer. He opened a random book and opened it. There was a secret hole inside and he picked up a tiny bag full of something that looked like sugar. He placed it gently on his desk.

Coke? Tate's a coke head too just like Leah? "Tate! You do crack, too?!"

"It's just a small thing, Violet. Besides, I'm careful." He assured me, but I just gave him a dirty look, "Ugh, you remind me of Leah." He shot up at me and spoke seriously, "I'm not a coke whore, alright?" I backed away since his tone of his voice creeped me out. I couldn't get out of mind that Tate does coke, but he started to cool off. In a nicer tone he said, "Relax, Vi. You should try it, you know just once." I shook my head sideways fast and said, "That shit too scary." He sighed, "Fine." He put the small bag to the inside of his book and returned to its spot in the drawer. He thought I was gonna do coke with him? The only things I would stand for are just tobacco and weed. I didn't know he was exactly doing but out of nowhere, he showed me another tiny bag but it was full with pot. Next thing I'd know, we began smoking it with his pipe. I was lying right next to him on his bed. (Don't get any ideas, guys..) I was laying on my tummy and for Tate, he was lying on his back. He took his radio out and plugged in a Blink-182 CD. I began humming the tunes peacefully. It felt different being with Tate. I only met him yesterday, but it felt like over a lifetime. He started to play with my hair and it made me giggle. I guess Los Angeles isn't so bad after all. The song ended and a new one was starting to play, and I didn't recognize it. "What song is this? I don't remember listening to it before." I asked. Tate exhaled from his pipe and answered, "I Miss You. The song reminds me of my dad so much." The tone of his voice, it made me tear up. I don't know what it's like living without a parent by my side. I bit my lip and laid my head on his pillow

* * *

. "I'm sorry." I said and he just shrugged.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The show in the background of the morgue _

The song was really comforting to hear, but yet upsetting. A minute passed and it was still playing. Tate was really quiet, but then he told me to get up on the bed. I listened to him and were now face to face. He gently applied his soft hand to my cheek. "Don't say anything." He whispered to me. I was muted and still like a hard rock. He leaned in slowly and I felt our lips pressed against each other. My stomach was feeling really weird, and I had no idea what was going on with it. I guess that's what butterflies in your stomach mean? I continued to move my lips to proceed the kiss. I never felt so infinite before... I wish he didn't break the kiss but he did. I guess it was the high that made me giggle a lot or my first kiss. Maybe both. Tate laid back down his bed and opened his arms for I can replace the gap between his arms. I held onto him and my ear was near to where his heart was. And I heard his heart beat loudly.

And that is how I, Violet Harmon, got my first kiss.

* * *

To be continued !

* * *

**NOTE: I'll be writing two or three chapters this weekend and publish them on Monday ! -alanis **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

I felt my body on vibrate and the butterflies flying around my stomach. It wasn't the high anymore. The sense of Tate's lips on mine was perfect. I could feel his breath hyperventilating and it kind of scared me. This might sound fruity, but I felt so infinite right now. So this is how Charlie felt from the book, Perks of Being a Wallflower. The room was dead silent and peaceful. I just want to take a long nap for years. The high went off after a while. I looked up at Tate and his eyes were closed. He looked like a little toddler taking a daily nap, it was strange. I wandered my eyes to find a clock and it read '7:02PM.' Damn, time goes so fast. I just realized that my parents might've came home. I needed to get home, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay. More specific, I wanted to stay with Tate. I tried to get off his bed, not trying to wake him up. My arm accidentally nudged him and his eyes flickered twice. "Violet?" He said in a sleepy voice, oh my God, it was so adorable. "Where're you goin'?" He asked me. "I have to go home." Tate then lifted himself up as soon as I answered him. "It's too early to leave... I can cook you dinner." He offered me sweetly. I wanted to say no but the sensitive look on his face convinced me to stay. I nodded yes. I didn't notice I took my shoes off earlier to get on his bed. Now I think about it: I don't have my cardigan either... I put on my converse and tied the laces. Tate ruffled his blond wavy hair. "I can cook macaroni and cheese." He said. "How original." I chuckled. It's weird how I didn't feel so hungry while I was high. I took my mind off that and I headed to the kitchen downstairs with Tate. He found the mac & cheese box from the closet. I never had anyone cook for me before. I didn't just wanna sit there, watching him so I decided to help out. I boiled the water in the pot. It was steaming enough and Tate poured the box full of shells in. "You know how to cook too?" He asked.

"I used to help my mom years ago." I replied with a smile. After a while, we sat down and ate a delicious meal. Strangely, it felt like we were dating, or even married. I think I'm over-exaggerating. "Vi.." He whispered to me. I glared at him for response, his eyes seemed so tense. "Is this a date?"

Four words and it made my stomach turned over again. "I-I d-dunno." I stuttered like an idiot. He stopped eating and his mood changed from calm to nothing. "You didn't ask me or anything."

"Well, do you want this as a date?" He suggested. An afternoon with smoking and eating dinner would be a date to Tate? Date. Tate. Date. Haha, that rhymed! "Yeah, I do." I smiled friendly at him. He spoke again, "Wanna go on another date this Saturday?"

I blushed and answered, "I would like that." And it made him smile so thrilling.

I only known him since yesterday but damn, who knew a lot could happen in two days? It was all good until I heard three loud knocks on the door. "Excuse me." Tate said as he got up from his chair. I could hear the door open. "Where is she?" I heard an angry man spoke. And that angry man's voice belonged to my obnoxious father. God fucking damn it. I quickly got up and rushed to the front door. "Violet! What did I tell you about leaving the house?!" My dad was so pissed off at me. "I know, I'm sor-" I was cut off by my dad and yelled again, "You're grounded until next Monday!" Oh fuck no, I have a date on Saturday! I couldn't tell my dad that. Before I could argue back, Tate spoke, "Mr. Harmon, it was not Violet's fault. I convinced her to come." Tate was defending me? "It is partly her fault, Tate. She chose to go here."

"Please don't ground her for my mistake." Tate begged in his gentle tone. I think Tate has a special power because my dad 'ungrounded' me! I said goodbye to Tate and went back home with my dad to my house. I owe Tate so much! Before leaving his gate, I turned around to see Tate wait by his front door and he gave me a wink. I almost squealed like a pig and my dad stared at me crazy. My mom was taking a shower when I got home so I just headed to my room and finished my homework. I glared at my crappy cellphone that I can only text and talk to on the phone. Annoying people at my school have iPhones and shit but what's good about that? Showing no emotion but smiley icons? Are we too obsessed with phones and computers to talk to each other face to face these days? I must've been so focused on my boring Algebra II homework because my mom showed up in my room unannounced. "Hi Violet." She said and her hair was damped from the shower. She was wearing a comfy robe with slippers. "How was your - uh whatever you went to?" I asked. "It went fine, I guess." The sound of her tone sounded off. Dad must have told her about my own night with Tate. "Why did you do what you did?" She asked firmly. Ugh, another fucking interrogation? "A friend invited me over his house." I lied. Well actually, not an entirely lie. He did invited me earlier. Although I didn't give him a full answer, I just went to his house after. I guess showing up was the answer? "Did you have sex with him, Violet?" _Holy fucking shit. _"Mom!" I screeched out. "Two teens, alone in a house. Anything could happen, Vi." My mom nodded as if she was agreeing with herself. Parents suck. That is all.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews! I will try to update as much as I can. Enjoy! - Alanis :3 **

* * *

Chapter 11 ~

* * *

"Well, goodnight, dear." She said and she exited out of my bedroom. It was only like 8pm already. I wasn't feeling too tired anyways. Now I think about, I should take a long shower. After I did, I stared at myself for the mirror with my towel for a while. You might think it's creepy, but I don't care. I'm not sure if other girls do the same thing, or it's just me. For once, I'm kinda pleased to go to school tomorrow. I get to see Tate. I wouldn't tell Trevor about the kiss since he would flip out. I brushed my teeth and flossed. I don't have a TV in my room, but I do have a bookshelf, if that sounds entertaining to you. I usually reread my books whenever I want to feel calm. Hmm, I could go for a Harry Potter novel right now. I get the first book of Harry Potter and begin to read it while laying on my bed. I read and read until my eyes feel droopy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ugh fuck. I groan as the sound continues to go on. "Violet!" My mom pushed my shoulders softly. "It's time for school." She said. Ugh, why? My mom pushed the snooze button and left my room. I rise from my bed and start to get dressed. Navy tights, casual dress with flower designers, my black hi-top Converse, with a black cardigan. I brush my hair and grab a hold of my schoolbag. I ate my bowl of cereal and left my house to the worst place on earth.

After my mom dropped me off, I dragged myself to the front of my lock. 12 40 20, My lock code. I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. Probably bitchy Leah bothering me again. I turned around to see the queen bitch with her nasty look. "What do you want?" I asked briefly. "Listen Violet Harmon, you made me look like a bitch yesterday after you burned me. Everyone at lunch saw me and they laughed at me!" Leah complained, ugh, she was wearing a shirt that her boobs were popping out.

"Well, good because you were being an ass to me."

"Ugh, I just wanna rip off your small tits!" Rip off my small tits? Oh this generation's comebacks. "Hey Leah! Back off!" I heard another woman's voice. It was Alisha.

"Who the hell are you? Her lesbian lover?" Leah joked, oh how I wanna cut her face off. Alisha just stopped by there. "I'm Alisha Van Buren, a senior, and a professional tennis player. I'm not even remotely bisexual and I have a 4.0 GPA, and I can kick ass. Fuck off, Leah Fraser." DAMN. Leah then fled solo.

"Thanks." I said with a friendly smile. "No prob." She responded. I like Alisha's sense of style. It's way different than most girls, more different than mine. Not hipster or chic kind. Her look was more of grunge. Most normal girls would wear tight ass jeans and tight tops but I don't and neither would Alisha. She leaned in next to the locker by mine and started talking to me about her night yesterday. She snuck out and went to her favorite metal band concert, Of Mice and Men. She encouraged me to listen to some songs from them. I guess I should give it a try. We talked more for a while about almost anything but the final bell rang for homeroom and I said bye to her. I sat in my desk and Trevor showed up a minute late. He was excused and all and he sat down in front of me. He didn't seem like his usual self. He was almost out of breath. He turned around to begin talking to me. "Sup Vi." "Hey." It's weird, I saw an empty seat in the corner. The seat where Tate sat. He isn't here today? The bell rang and I had Literature. While attendance, Tate showed up tardy. I heard a rude laugh from one of Leah's slutty followers, Melanie. Oh, I forgot. Leah is also in this class. She wasn't late though and didn't have those expensive shit designer sunglasses on.

"Alright, class, today we are going to get back into our groups and discuss your project. You'll have all class to do it." Mrs. Ginevra instructed us and for response, the class groaned. Joy. One hour with a snobby girl, Tate, and Trevor. We formed a desk group together and we really didn't do much in the beginning. Melanie was chewing her gum annoyingly. How I wanted to smack her face across. Trevor was so hesitated towards Tate, it was so strange. I just wanted to know the past. Melanie had this smirk on her face, and she opened her big mouth. "So, Trevor McQueer, how was your winter break?" Okay, so at first I thought Trevor was trying to hit on me the first time I met him, but could he be gay? "Shut up, Melanie..." He said, trying to shrug it off but he spoke again, "But I heard you got your fourth abortion during the break..." And I just chuckled quietly. "It was my third." She said quietly with disappointment. My mind became serious all of the sudden. Damn. Tate coughed, covering his mouth purposely, "Dumb whore." He coughed a little more.

"Wanna start something, Crazy Langdon?" She spat at him. I can tell in his eyes, he wanted to murder her. Shit, I would too. Tate stayed silent though. Melanie got up and moved over to Leah's group. A moment later, the two sluts stood up and left to 'use the bathroom.'

"Oh they are so gonna snort some." Tate suggested in his firm tone. I nodded in agreement. "Let's just get over this boring assignment." I told them. And we finished it. The duo were gone for almost 20 minutes. Mrs. Ginevra didn't even say anything!

I had Psychology next. My actual teacher was here and we started to learn more about the mind. Since I came in the middle of the year, I don't know a lot about the introduction. I pick things up fast though. In general, I enjoy this class.

I past through my boring classes and then I had lunch. I ate together with Alisha and her freshman friend, Marina. Well actually, it was her cousin. Inside the cafeteria, it's really loud with obnoxious people. So we ate outside a bench. "Any boys in your life, Violet?" Alisha asked me after she took a bit of her chicken sandwich.

"Well there is this one guy... But I'm not sure." I responded.

"What's his name?"

"Remember when I asked you about Tate?"

Alisha just nodded, the way her eyes changed formation worried me a little.

"I kissed him yesterday in his room... While high on pot." I informed her.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Holy shit- Wait who's that?" Marina asked.

"He's a friend and - " I was cut off.

"Why him? Why not any other guy?" She asked me, her voice was serious.

"What's wrong with him? I thought you guys used to be friends.." Just a day ago, Alisha and I talked about him and she said good things about him but what the hell, why was she acting like this?

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! take care. - alanis **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I hurried myself writing this chapter today because today is Kurt Cobain's 46th birthday! In the show and in this story, Tate is a huge Kurt Cobain fan so I decided to do this chapter today. Enjoy! (Read another note at the end of this chapter!)**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"No you can't be serious!" Alisha exclaimed. She almost dropped her sandwich from having a fit. Does she have some secret crush on Tate? "Tate isn't capable of love, Violet." Love? What the actual fuck? Who said anything about being in love with Tate or any love connection? I never even fell in love with someone before. I don't even know how it feels to be in love. I saw it in a few movies I guess but that was it. Alisha stopped freaking out and she cooled down. Marina still had her confused look on. Alisha took a deep breath and began, "Tate isn't any normal guy…" I guess she is just like any other judgmental person at this stupid school. "He's different, okay? That's why I like him. But I'm not…" I stopped myself quickly. Think, Violet, think. "The kiss just happened, okay?"

"Tate and I were friends, well I guess we still are but we haven't talked in a long time…" She sighed, "I'm just saying that Tate is not the guy for you." She told me. She now reminded me of Trevor.

"What do you mean?" I asked her but she just stayed quiet.

"I'm gonna go look for more sauce for my uh, sandwich." Marina excused herself and left the bench, now I was alone with Alisha.

"Alisha, please answer me." I demanded.

She sighed and responded, "I think it's best if he just tells you."

I nodded yes. You can't please everyone, huh? I told her I had to go and then later, I had study hall with Tate. I had to study for a math quiz so I sat by myself. Tate showed up and sat in front of me. He seemed like in a good mood. "Vi, can we talk?" He whispered to me. I accepted by nodding my head slowly. "About that kiss last night," He paused for a moment and continued, "I really liked it." The tone of his voice seemed so alluring. I don't know if this is how it feels. He stopped talking and was waiting for my response. Fuck, Violet, speak! Say something stupid! I stuttered at first, "Uh, um, I liked it too. A lot." You're stupid, Violet.

He smiled pleasantly at me. My hands were placed on the table in a usual position, it was until I felt Tate's cold touch from his hand caressing my right hand. I blushed out of control, ugh I'm such a geek. I wanted to ask Tate about his past but I just couldn't. I couldn't ruin this moment. This felt unrealistic, but it was real. You can't possibly meet someone for three days and 'fall in love?'

Who the fuck even invented the 'fall in love?' You're not falling anywhere technically… I just wanted to take things slow. I didn't want to but I moved my hand slowly from his hand. "Violet, if you're not ready for a relationship I understand." He slightly frowned, but still sounding usual. Shit, could he read minds? "Yeah," I agree, "can we just take 'this' slow?" It's not a relationship, but it's developing.

I wanted to talk about something else, way off topic than any 'love.' "What's your middle name?" I asked randomly. He chuckled in response, "Kurt. You know, like Kurt Cobain. My dad named my middle name, it was like he knew I would be a fan." He smiled so cheesy, it was kind of adorable. Obviously, it was Kurt. Tate Kurt Langdon. "Mine is Marie." I admitted. "Violet Marie Harmon? Aww!" He laughed a little. "Shut up!" I chuckled a little. We then got hushed by the librarian who was stacking the books back to their original shelf. She later then walked away. Now that I realize it, the library seemed kind of empty. Only a few people were here but they were far in their own tables.

"Remember about scaring Leah?" I asked him and he shook his head yes. "Well, I think we should just forget about it." He got all serious and spoke, "What? No, Violet!" He almost yelled in a soft voice, not trying to piss off the librarian. "If no one puts that bitch in her place, she will continue harassing you. And then you'll become upset and you'll cut yourself… And I don't want you to." I never knew anyone that cared about me so much, other than my parents obviously. "Are we still on for Friday?" He asked me. "Yeah, we are. Tomorrow I'll ask Leah for… shit, what does she need?" "She snorts coke, doesn't she?"  
"That's right, she does, but I don't have any coke, unless you can give—"

Before I could answer, Tate interrupted me. "Oh hell no. And anyways, you don't need any. It's just an excuse for her to get in your house."

I shook my head understanding. It's strange how nobody is listening to us. "What are you exactly gonna do, Tate?" I asked him.

"It will be a surprise." He smirked at me. "Just wait and you'll be amazed on how _capable_ I am."

Capable? Shit, was he listening to Alisha and I's conversation?

As soon as we knew it, the bell rang for the next period. I barely studied for math, shit! Thanks Tate. I said bye to him and started to walk to my math class. While walking the hallway, Trevor stopped by me and began to chat with me. "Hey Violet, can we talk?" He asked me. "I have to take a math quiz, Trevor. Maybe later?" He sighed and said, "Sure, later. Meet me by the bench in front of the school?" He suggested and I replied, "Yeah, that'll do." And with that, he walked away to his class. After my boring classes, I traveled around the school to meet up with Trevor. "What's up?" I asked as soon as I reached to him. "I wanted to ask you yesterday, but I couldn't so now I am…" He told me. I just stood and waited for him to talk. "Violet, do you wanna, um, go out some time?" I just froze and tried to speak. I couldn't…

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! thanks so much for reviewing and reading my stories, it means so much it really does. Anyways I've been wanting to know if you guys want to have a point of view for Tate! I thought over it and I think I might do it.. thanks for reading! Review please! :) - Alanis **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm deeply sorry for the lateness! But here it is! Chapter 14 will be posted tomorrow night! This chapter does include POVs from Tate's & Violet's! Enjoy! ~ Alanis **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**_Violet_**

You know ever since I became part of this ridiculous society, most men have never found me attractive. I had a simple look. But now here I'm standing in front of a guy who sometimes throws tantrums who wants to go out with me. And then there's Tate, who everyone thinks of him as a psychopath, but to me, he's just a misunderstood person and he wants to date me too, well that's what I think. I'm never right sometimes or, anytime. I'm still in awe from Trevor's question. I can't reject the poor guy, but I'm gonna have to.

"Oh, Trevor..." I tried to think of something. Think, Violet. "That was really, flattering. Really, but I'm gonna have to pass...Sorry." I seriously hope I didn't sound like a bitch from my response. But the heartbroken look on Trevor's face answered that I did. He nodded and walked away from me. Great, now I feel like shit. I sigh and head over to the sidewalk to find my dad's car waiting for me to get inside. "Hi Sunshine." He greeted to me with his smirk. I sighed and responded, "Hey dad." Shit, I think he saw me with Trevor just now... I was waiting for him to reply back. "So I saw you with a boy before you got into the car..." God fucking damn it Trevor! "Um, yeah? We were just talking." I lied firmly. "Oh come on, Violet. He seemed like a nice guy." He said as he finally began to drive from the school. I groaned and said, "It's whatever, okay?" "Alright, alright. I'll just turn up some music." He told me and he tapped the radio button to some station. Rolling In The Deep started to play. The song is too overplayed, but right now, my mind is full of Tate and Trevor. I just stare past the window and watch cars drive by. When I got home, my mom was in the kitchen, as usual, cooking something good. Hallie barked happily when she spotted me. My only friend whenever I'm home alone.

**_Tate _**

I'm in the back row of Constance's car since I refuse to be near that witch. Yes, I call my mom by her first name. Why do you ask? Because she has no right to be called 'Mother' from me or to anybody. Well, maybe to Addie but she doesn't understand. I call her Mom in front of people for they can think we're a happy stupid family. We're not. We'll never be. Once I graduate from this shit hole, I am moving on up. Probably in New York or Connecticut. It depends if I get into a really good school to study psychology. I want to but I kind of don't. I don't want to leave my little sister to the wicked witch of Los Angeles. Nobody really knows anything about me. How I feel sometimes. Assholes at school call me a psycho, and I don't mind really. To me, I think they're all depressing souls wandering around. I wish my brother was still here. Shocker, huh? Before I was born, popping out to this cruel world, Constance gave birth to my twin brother. However, he slowly died after I was born, hours later. That's what the doctors supposedly told Constance and that's what she told me when I was like seven. Damn the drinker she was. My dad and her would argue for hours and I would be in my bedroom, hugging Addie. The poor girl, she didn't know what was going on. But then I met her. Violet Harmon. Before I met her, all my life was based on sad darkness. She's the light to my darkness. Everything is better when she's around and that's why I need her. Nobody else does. I finally get to my house and I see her dad's van already parked so they must be home. I get to my room and light a candle for Kurt Cobain's birthday.

"What are you doing?" My sister asked, startling me.

"Addie! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed, I wasn't angry but just surprised.

"Gee, sorry." She said. She leaves school earlier than me for some reason. "What's the candle for?" She asked with curiosity. "Today's a celebration, Addie. My idol will be turning forty-six today." She still looked lost and I chuckled, "Kurt Cobain from Nirvana... Anyways, do you think I should ask Violet to come over?" Look at me, asking my younger sister for love advice. Score for you Tate. "Ooh, do you like her?" She asked me as she twirled her finger on her brown hair. "Stop that.." I muttered to her. "Stop what?" She asked me. "Asking questions that you already know the answers to!" I answered a little louder than usual. It made her back away a little and I didn't want that. "Sorry." I muttered again, and in my normal tone, I said, "I do like Violet... But I'm scared. I've never had these feelings before."

She blinked at me with confusion. Maybe she isn't the type of person I should be talking to in the moment.

**_Violet _**

Once I walked into my room, I dropped my bag on the floor and wanted to lay down. I really wanted a hit to take all the stress away. I opened my drawer to find a mint box with the lid on. Although, inside they weren't any mints. I hid a joint full with pot and an extra lighter just in case something happens. My parents don't know that I smoke weed. I dunno, they make a big deal about cigs but not weed? Ehh. I wanted to wait until my parents left home but they never did. I hid the box inside the drawer and shut it. I could hear a fainting voice saying my name repeatedly. It was then to conclusion, that it was Tate across my bedroom window to his room. My curtains were not so closed so I saw his figure waiting for me. I smiled friendly but as soon as I got to my window, he disappeared. I heard a distance knock all of the sudden and my dad showed up. "Violet.." I rolled my eyes. It couldn't be my dad in Tate's figure? I was mad that he just walked in after knocking... I didn't even welcomed him in!

"Yeah?"

"Your mom and I have to talk to you."

Okay this is some freaky shit. How do they do that? How can they just come out of no where whenever I'm thinking about weed or anything they wouldn't approve. I sat down on my bed and my mom walked inside. Her hand was placed over her stomach with a comforting smile on her. Her facial expression made me seem it would be a calm conversation, or I hope it would be. "What is it?" I asked them while rubbing my hands softly and slowly.

My dad just looked back at my mom and then back at me.

"Violet, you're gonna be a sister." He informed me proudly.

I blinked a few times. I felt a chill coming through my spine. I'm gonna be a sister? A sibling? WHAT. Ew, my parents had sex while I was probably in the same house... Was this some excuse to keep their marriage going?

"Violet? Say something please." My mom asked.

"I-I need... I need some air." I lifted myself up from my bed and rushed out of my house.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review pretty please! - Alanis :3 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

* * *

**_Violet_**

I guess I lost my mind since I couldn't make any sense as I walked off my house. I should go back inside and apologize to them. Or maybe I shouldn't. Before I retreated back, I realized a familiar blond in my next door neighbor: Tate. He was exiting his front door. He changed his clothes and he was wearing a grey shirt with blue denim jeans. He had his red high top Converse on as I noted. His brown orbs matched with mine and I regained my sense back.

"Violet..." He said as he became more closer to me. "What's wrong?" He asked me with a concerned tone.

"M-my parents just told me they're having kids." I told him.

He smiled softly, "Oh congrats..."

"No, Tate! It's not a good thing. My parents are doing this because they want to save their ruined marriage."

"You don't know that.." He assured me.

"I do know that, actually. Moving here was another escape from their divorce too!" I almost shouted. Was I in the wrong? I waited for Tate to respond back but instead of a comeback, I received a gentle hug from him. The hug lasted more than ten seconds to be exact. I sniffled a little. He let go of me. "Be happy for them, Vi. You're getting a baby brother or sister." He said to me.

"When I met Addie when she was born, I was so happy. Happy that she came from a disgusted monster? No, but she was a gift. And you will cherish your sibling once you see him or her." His words had a way to make me feel better. "Thanks, Tate."

He nodded and said again, "Wanna, uh, come over my house? I'm having a tiny ceremony for Kurt Cobain."

"A ceremony? Damn, he must've been your idol." I joked a little.

He chuckled and answered, "No, shit."

"I'll go over your house in a while... Well if my parents let me." And with that, I raced back to my house and encountered with my parents who were in the living room.

"Violet Harmon, that was very rude of you to -" My dad began until my mom cut him off. "Ben, just stop... Vi, why did you leave all of the sudden?" She asked me and my dad just stayed silent.

"I - I'm sorry, I just, um, got emotional?" Emotional? Nice excuse, Violet. Strangely, my mom accepted my excuse and she went back to the kitchen to cook dinner.

_**Tate**_

I start to pace in my bedroom. I ruffle my hair roughly. My eyes wandered around the room. What the fuck was going on with me? I heard a loud rudely noise coming from the outside of my room. "Boy! Boy!" It was Constance, what does she need now? I stormed out of my room and yelled in response, "What?!" "We need to have a conversation. NOW." She screeched at me. I swear I think she is a bat sometimes. Crazy, hmm? I got myself together and stumbled upon the creaky stairs. I sat down on our royal sofa. "Hello my boy Tate." She greeted to me, ugh she's wearing a dress that a hooker would wear. Not literally, but you know what I mean. She was holding onto a glass of wine.

"I'm not your boy." I snapped at her.

"You came from me, didn't you?" She asked, "Or do you still believe you could be an alien?"

"Actually, I do." After my dad died, I stopped having any contact to my mom. I would never talk to her. She took me to some psycologist and I convincned him that a pack of aliens raised me and rebirthed me to become an alien. Weird shit huh.

"What is it Constance?" I asked as Addy sat next to me. Constance continued to stand in front of us.

"Well, my lovely ol' children. Your mother is engaged once again."

I snorted, who was the idiot to marry this broad? I mean, I don't think my own dad was an idiot, I guess he claimed it was love? But who would want to touch this old hag?!

"Is this a joke?" I chuckled again.

Addy just stared at me but then looked back at her mom.

"Is he a nice guy?" My sister asked, swinging her legs back and forth. Was she really buying this crap?

"He is." She answered, ignoring my question. "His name is Larold. And he is quite the keeper to my heart." Ugh, all those stupid words she is saying from her mouth.

"Can I be the flower girl? I wanna wear a pretty dress like a pretty girl!" Addy exclaimed and I just lost it. I stood up and roughly threw Constance's glass away, making her frighten. "NO ADDY! Don't you see it?! You're a smart girl to realize this! She is trying to brainwash us to some shit fairy tale!" I was roaring like a lion at them. Addy just froze as she was planted on the seat. My heart kept on beating rapidly. I stormed off outside.

* * *

To be continued!

* * *

Review please! -Alanis


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the long wait! ~ Alanis **

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

**_Tate_**

My legs were sprinting as fast as I could. I was heading over to the one place I call paradise. The beach. I never go during the daylight though. All because it's so crowded and a lot of human beings are there. It's so peaceful and silent at the beach. The sand is soft and the waves could make me feel sleepy. I sat on the sand and put my legs to rest. I usually go to the beach whenever life gets too difficult or whenever I just want to. High school is a nightmare. Life is a nightmare. I guess other people do have things more worse than I do but I have a lot of things to say. I wish I can tell Violet about it, but I'm not sure if I can. I just gotta keep things cool. It was soon to be 6:57 and the sun was already going down. This beach is the only good thing out of Los Angeles. I wonder what Violet could be doing right now. Probably listening to music or doing her homework hmm. I cringe whenever I think of Violet cutting herself. But there's so much pain, you know? There's just so much. I read in a book that the Indians believe that if they cut and bleed, it means they're taking away all the bad spirits in them. My tears begins to fall down my cold face. I bursted out with water works.

_**Violet**_

The blood silently dripped on the white sink. It was on my left hand this time. Tears began to stream down my face like a river. I couldn't make any noise, for then my parents will get suspicious. Well, they are expecting a baby, so it's not like they'll pay attention to me. It just brings me back horrible memories. When I was around 9th grade, my parents said they were having a second baby. Months later, my mom had a miscarriage. My asshole of dad had an affair with one of his clients. If you didn't know by now, my dad is a psychologist. My mom used to be a chef at a fancy restaurant but now she's a housemom slash wife. I winced a little as I accidentally cut too deep. I start to wash the blood off my razor. After, I use a bandaid to wrap around my cuts. What am I doing to myself? All I know is I'm going to cry myself asleep.

The following morning...

I followed up my same routine with getting dressed and eating breakfast. While walking to my school, I heard my name yelled out. "Violet!" I turned around and I could see Trevor walking up to me. Shit, he looked like he barely slept last night. "Hi.." He said, out of breath. "Damn, are you okay?" I asked eagerly. "Yeah, yeah, I just uh, couldn't sleep." I just looked at his hazel eyes. "Violet, I just wanted to say about yesterday, I'm sorry... I should've not asked you out." What? He was apologizing for asking me to go out with him? Huh? I don't get people at all. Maybe he just didn't want to lose our friendship over a question? Hmm, probably. Shit, how should I respond to this? I have no idea what he was saying now since I'm blanking out.

"It's cool, Trevor.. Just forget it." I cleared my throat. He shook his head yes and softly smiled to me. He scratched the back of his head and walked me to my locker. I was putting my textbook back in my locker and my sleeve was pulled up. Next thing I knew Trevor was glaring at my wrists. I roughly pulled my sleeves down to hide the scars. He didn't say anything though, and that makes me feel like he understands or is just too scared. While we walked to homeroom, I could smell that Juicy designer perfume shit on someone.. It was Leah. I could hear her yapping to her friends about giving a handjob to some jock.

Trevor leaned by my ear and whispered, "Do you think hers are second-rated?" I cracked up after he said his joke. I guess I laughed too hard because she stopped talking. We were almost in homeroom until I collapsed on the tile ground. I could see Trevor still standing from where he was and he kneeled down to lift me up from his arms. The fall didn't hurt me that much. "Leave her alone, Trevor McQueer!" One of Leah's bitches shouted, I think it was Melanie. Leah and her group just continued to laugh as I got up. "C'mon Vi, just forget them." Trevor whispered to me. Honestly, I wanted to walk over to Leah and smack the shit out of her. I got my bag and headed over to homeroom. "How did I exactly fall on the floor?" I asked him. "As it turned out, Leah put her leg in front of you and then, you just tripped." He explained to me, damn how I didn't see that coming. We entered and I could see Tate already in his seat, he was reading some novel. He seemed so concentrated with it so I didn't wanna bother him and I sat in my desk.

During first block, we changed seats and now I sat right next to Tate. He waved at me and I waved back.

"What book you're reading now?" I asked him.

"Catcher & The Rye." He answered, "It's really interesting."

I nodded my head.

**_Tate_**

She looked really pretty today. Red cardigan with a blue casual dress with black low top Converse. Her hair was combed and straight, like it usually is. It's been ten minutes since class started and the coke whore Leah just walks inside while holding onto her leather purse. Mrs. Ginevra needs to start toughening up and discipline Leah. I turned to see Violet's face growling at Leah. It made me chuckled as I leaned by her and said, "I guess you and the whore had a cat fight earlier?"

"She tripped me over before homeroom." She grumbled at me and my facial expression changed. I was now angry. Nobody messes with Violet, but me. Heh. I mean yeah we're not dating, but I wish we were. Maybe I should've not kissed her the other day, but I couldn't resist it. I was tempted to lean in and plant one on her.

"We're still on for the 'scare' evening tomorrow?" I asked her and she smiled as an answer.

**_Violet_**

So glad it's Friday tomorrow because I can't fucking wait to scare the shit out of Leah! I still don't know how I will but Tate said he got that cover so I trust him. When I went to Psychology class, Alisha was absent so I was quiet the entire class time. After my other unimportant classes, I had lunch with Trevor and his friend, Brandon.

"So you're new here?" Brandon asked me. Apparently, he's a jock for football at this school, but he seems nice to me. He has black wavy hair with green eyes, added with light tan skin.

"I am." I took a sip of some apple juice. Behind Brandon, there's a few people staring at him as if he was a lion at the table. I mean yes, jocks can talk to average people.

As it turns out, Brandon is a sophomore and is Quarter-Back or however you say it.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" Trevor asked me all of the sudden. I just laughed for a little bit and answered, "No... But I did know a girl from Boston who wanted to experiment with me."

It made him blush like crazy and I asked him the same thing. His response surprised me a little. "No, um, I'm gay." He answered me. I felt a pin drop on the floor.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Review please! - Alanis **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lateness! I have been caught up with school. - Alanis. **

**Enjoy reading! **

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

_Violet_

Questions are flying through my mind right now. Why would Trevor ask me out if he's gay? That's why assholes call him 'Trevor McQueer?'

"Violet.. Hey?" Trevor chuckled at me since my face is all blank.

"Uh, um, that's.. Can we talk somewhere?" I asked and he nodded. We both said our goodbyes to Brandon and we exited out the cafeteria. I sat down first in a bench along the hallway of the school.

"You're probably confused huh?" He asked me as he sat next to me.

"Kind of… But I'm not gonna judge you of course.."

He sighed and looked at me with sincere.

"A year ago, I have took the time to notice that I was into men… But I made a mistake at first. I told my parents as soon as possible and my dad divorced my mom after that. My sexuality was the main reason why he left. He specifically told me that he didn't want to raise a…" He paused for a moment. I waited until he continued, "a confused homo." A few people were walking by but I don't think they cared about our conversation. Trevor continued to go on, "My mom and I stopped being so close. Just two months ago, she decided to talk to me more often than just three word sentences. Her birthday is coming up, so I just wanted her to feel happy for just once in the past year… That's why I asked you out yesterday. For I can come home and make her day great. You know, it's not easy. Pretending to act okay, but really inside, something is killing you. I told my so called friend a year ago about coming out and he called me a faggot." He stopped speaking since he was waiting for me to respond.

"Oh, Trevor.. I'm so sorry. I am."

He spoke again, "But no, that's not worse… He even told everyone in school, especially Leah Fraser. Everyone laughed at me and now I have a few accepting friends, but I kinda miss my old ones."

He went on, "Around the middle of the school year, I met up with my old freshman friend. I kissed him and in return, he gave me a punch in the face." He muffled at me. "I always daydreamed about him. But now, I fucking hate him." His voice all of the sudden changed in a temper of furious.

"What was his name?" I asked him.

"He, uh, left the school." He answered nervously. Something about his tone made me feel like he was being untruthful.

The bell chimed to tell us it was time to get going to our next class.

I said bye to Trevor and was reminded that I had study hall with Tate. I saw him reading the same novel he was reading this morning. The Catcher and the Rye. Once I sat in front of him, he glanced at me for a short moment and softly smiled.

The next following day…

Same routine, different day. But this morning would be different. Instead of Leah disturbing me, it would be vice versa. She was fixing her white see-through blouse when I poked her in the shoulder. She turned around to be face to face to me. "Ew, what do you want?" She asked me with her unappealing emotion in her face.

"Listen up, I need you to stop harassing me, got it?" Shit, I need to think of something threatening like. No, something that'll make her want. "I have something you want.. A good shit load of cocaine. It's all yours unless you stop dumbing shit on me, okay? Get to my house around 4 today." I threatened to her with much anger in my tone as I could.

"Your address?" She asked me with a smirk. It worked? I pulled out a piece of paper of my address to her and I walked away with a grin on my face.

I found Tate in study hall later and I was so excited.

"She fell for it!" I whispered with excitement.

"Who?" He asked with a confused face.

"The coke whore…"

"Oh her, so let's kick off the weekend with a scare." He whispered to me with a grin.

Later in the day…

I made sure my parents left. In a coincide, my parents had a doctor appointment. Before it was four, Tate arrived at my house and hid in the basement. I'm not sure why he did that but eh, it was all part of the plan. He instructed me to grasp Leah to the basement. It was 4:07 and still no coke whore in sight. I waited by the front door until I heard a knock on the door. I reminded myself that Hallie was upstairs, probably asleep since she didn't bark. I invited Leah inside and told her that the drugs was downstairs.

"Can we hurry this up? I have to be at friend's doctor appointment at 4:30." She said.

"Why?" I asked as I opened the basement door. I turned on the light bulb but it didn't light up the room entirely.

"My friend's worried that she might have an STD." She replied and I laughed, "Melanie?" "Oh shut up." She said harshly. "Fuck, it smells so bad in here. Did somebody die?" She complained as soon as we began walking the wooden stairs. "Oh shut up." I responded harshly just like her tone was.

As soon as she turned around she gasped in horror.

"Tate?" She asked as she found Tate in a wooden rocking hair. He was slowly rocking and he asked, "Hello Leah Fraser." He smirked with vile. I shut off the lights quickly and I couldn't even barely describe what just happened. Out of no where, Tate started to laugh maniacally. Leah just screamed as she tried to run away. She missed a step on the stairs and she fell on the ground. Tate's laugh was going insane and the lights began to flicker. She gasped in horror. I backed away to the wall and tried to imagine what was happening. The lights continued to flash. The creepiness of Tate's laugh and Leah's shouts were making me more terrified. I turned on the lights and I found Leah shaking on the floor. She was hysterically crying and she was bleeding from her face. I could see Tate harshly whispering something in her ear. She nodded her head in agreement and she just ran away in terror. "Leah!" I yelled out. "Leave me the fuck alone!" She screeched and she exited out my house.

The room was cold silent. Tate fixed his hair and walked to me. He snickered at me and said, "We did it, Vi! We showed that bitch." I just backed away from the same spot I was in. "What did you do to her?" I was almost crying.

"I scared her, like what you told me to do! This is cool, Violet!" His arms opened to embrace me but I slapped his arms away. "Go away Tate!" I yelled out. "No, don't say that!" He bawled at me. I just ran upstairs and ran away to my bedroom, locking the door inside. So much for our date tomorrow night.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Thanks so much for reading! - Alanis **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the lateness! This chapter is very informing so enjoy! - Alanis **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**Tate**_

My heart was racing. Leah's screaming kept ringing in my ears. I put my arms down slightly after Violet ran away.

"_Go away, Tate!" _

"_No don't say that!" _

If you're wondering what I just did to Leah Fraser, then you won't receive an answer. I'll just say that it came out of nowhere. Something inside me provoked it.

I clenched my fists and stormed out of her house. I strolled over to the beach to glare at the sunset. There was a young couple walking past me as I sat down. Their hands were holding together and had smiles on their faces. So that's what love looks like? Maybe not what it looks like, but how it feels perhaps. Damn it, my date with Violet is tomorrow. No, more likely, _was_ tomorrow. She's probably traumatized because of me now. I hope I didn't trigger her… I should apologize. Get a boom box and show up at her window outside, playing a Smiths song. Too 80s?

How many months until graduation? It's almost February and graduation is on May 5th. Just three more months left? I have to find true love soon. Those fucking pricks last year are the reason for this.

A year ago, I had a confrontation with some guy from school. It was Trevor Woods. A few days before the confrontation, he suddenly kissed me. I'm not homophobic at all, but I just gave him a punch in the face. We never talked ever again but on that day, he told me to meet him at the park at 7:30 sharp. So I was sitting in the bench, waiting for him to come by. And there he was. He reminded me of a meerkat, hah.

"_Thanks for coming by." He said in a soft tone. _

_I nodded and asked him right away, "Why did you kiss me, Trevor?" _

_He looked down on the ground and back in my eyes. "I like you, Tate. Since we met in study hall and when we started to hang out often. I started to have feelings for you." He paused. "I just had to kiss you, okay? It was so tempting and -" I cut him off as soon as possible. I felt a disgusted touch in my stomach. "Stop! This sucks man, but I don't like you…" I told him in a harsh tone._

"_I know, I got that when you punched me after I kissed you." He said._

"_Just don't go near me again and we won't have an issue." I told him forward and he nodded with a frown. Before I could leave, a group of juniors from our school came out of nowhere in front of us. _

"_Oh look, it's the gay couple!" A jock 'joked.' How original, but more importantly, how the fuck did he know about the kiss? _

"_Shut up Kyle!" Trevor yelled.  
"Chill man." The jock walked closer to us. I noticed a cheerleader by himself; I think her name is Chloe? I have her in my History class. There was another jock too as well as another guy but not in the football team. _

"_So Tate, was Trevor any good?" Chloe asked with a stupid giggle. _

_I didn't answer back but my fists were forming into knuckles. _

_Trevor just stayed quiet, looking down. _

"_You see, Trevor over here likes to kiss… and tell." Kyle commented with a grin. Oh fucking hell no. I turned over to Trevor and I was pissed as fuck. My face was with disbelief. _

_Trevor opened his mouth to apologize but I just walked away. _

"_Are you gonna cut yourself over this huh?" The second jock shouted out._

_I had to walk over the bridge to cross to my house. "Hold him down!" Kyle shouted and before I knew it, Kyle and his friend were holding me by the arms.  
"Jump the bridge and we'll stop bothering you!" Kyle offered. _

_I tried kicking but it didn't work. "For a jock, you are fucking stupid! There are rocks and a huge rip current!" His friend smacked my face for the insult. "You better jump!" He demanded rudely.  
I could see by the corner; Chloe, Trevor, and some guy watching us.  
I tried to fight back but I failed to. _

"_You won't jump, huh?" Kyle questioned._

_For a short period, there was silent. _

"_Fine, I guess a little push won't hurt 'cha." His friend stated and he forcefully shoved me to the lake. Kyle helped as well and I fell right on my head. It hurt so fucking much. The lake was deep and the current held me down. I received a blow to my head from the rocks. Everything started to become a blur. I remember listening to a girl screaming. It was pitch dark now. I woke up in my bedroom with my hair wet. How did I get here? _

_A man with a black and white tux with a tie bow was sitting on my bed. I was lying on my bed. _

"_Who are you?" I asked him in a peaceful tone. I felt numb for some reason. _

"_No one important, just somebody that looks over people from the afterlife. _

"_Is this some Jesus freak thing?" I asked. _

"_No, it's not." He assured. "But it's an offer." He paused for a still and continued, "You're dead, Tate." _

"_Huh?" I was getting a migraine from the fall. _

"_When you were pushed to the lake and hit your head numerous times… You were found in the shore with maggots crawling in your face. It was quite disturbing. The police found you and they claimed it to be an attempted suicide." He informed me._

"_Are you fucking serious?! Those assholes pushed me! God damn it, I hate cops!" I spat. _

"_This is the offer, Tate Langdon. You're seventeen and young, and you will stay the same way for eternal. You will never grow to be an old man. Unless you find true love before the day you graduate from high school." _

"_Is this some cheesy plot line!? Nobody can find true love when they're young!" _

_The man shrugged, "Oh well… Just find true love and you'll become alive again." _

"_How will I know?" _

"_You'll just know. But for now on, you're a ghost…" His last words spoken before he faded. _

* * *

**_To be continued. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Helloooo there! Enjoy! - Alanis :D **

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

**Tate**

And the next thing I knew, the man disappeared and I slowly rested my eyes. My 18th birthday was approaching and nobody knew that I was already dead. Nobody really changes when they reach their growth like I had back then. I wanted to feel alive. I wanted to feel something. That's why I started to do coke. It helped a little. But I was still a ghost. I felt darkness around me. I was the darkness. I am the Darkness. That's all I was. I drifted away from people and became anti-social. My only friends were my CDs and my sister, Addie. I wish Vi could know.

**Two weeks later…**

**Violet**

It's been two weeks since I last saw Tate in my life. I miss his presence a lot. Yes, he scared the shit out of me but I wanted a reason why.

For study hall, I either ditch or just sit by myself reading a book or just waste time thinking. I haven't told anyone about the whole Tate and Leah incident. Not even Trevor.

But the following Monday, I ignored Tate and Leah had a scared appearance in her face. Her eyes were baggy and her face looked like shit. Not that it already was, but perhaps, more shittier? The good outcome is that she doesn't bother me anymore. Literature class is awkward when it's us four in a room. Leah is now a loner at school. I see her by herself by this skating rink. I go there more often with Trevor and his friend. I'm with Trevor after school to go skating. Well I'm gonna watch him skate while he does all the moves and stuff. I see Leah by herself again. She had a pair of blue jeans on with a blouse. Her hair was a mess. She was also wearing sunglasses as well.

While Trevor was skating around the rink, I sat myself next to Leah.

"Hey.." I greeted soundly.

"Please, leave me alone." She whispered.

I just turned to her. I had to explain what happened that Friday night.

But before I could spoke, she spoke timidly, "The devil is frightening."

She inaudible to me, "What?"

She repeated herself but more clearly. "The devil is frightening. And he's real. I saw him when I went to your house." She said.

"What are you talkin—" I asked before I was cut off.

"The devil is real. He's real and he's not a little red monster with a tail and horns on its head. He's a scrawny, blond, and creepy guy named Tate Langdon."

I shook my head with a no. Her comments made me chuckle so much I had to make a joke. "Have you been snorting too much?"

"Shut up!" She yelled a little louder but caught no skater's attention.

"Gee, sorry."  
Leah got herself together and took a breath. "When he attacked me, he wasn't any usual loser at high school… He was different. He was scary. He was something that would scare the shit out of little kids in night."

"What did you see?" I asked.

"The devil…He whispered something to me…"

I waited patiently.

"He said, 'You deserve it' to me." She started to whimper out of nowhere.

I rested my hand, patting her shoulder for comfort. I never thought in a million years that I would give sympathy to a suck-up bitch like Leah.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked her.

"I don't even know." She sniffled and spoke again, "No, wait… Maybe because what happened last year."

"What happened?"

She shook her head. "I – I can't say. I made a promise." She removed my hand from herself and began to get up from the floor.  
"Bullshit!" I yelled out. Sluts don't keep promises! Do they?

I asked her one more time. "Leah, do you know what happened to Tate Langdon?"

"My cousin does." She answered.

"Who's your cousin?" I asked.

"Kyle Patterson."

Kyle, Kyle, Kyle… Did he know Tate personally?  
"He's a senior, and so is his stupid girlfriend cheerleader Chloe."

_Chloe?_ When I was at the library for the first time with Tate, I overheard a couple… A jock and a cheerleader: A cheerleader named Chloe.

"I have to go." Leah said and she exited out. I didn't bother to follow her.

"Bye." I whispered.

I told Trevor I had to get home which was a lie. I actually wanted to talk to Tate. I know that if I told Trevor the truth, he would convince me not to leave. I walked home on the sidewalk. I could see Tate getting the mail.

"Tate!" I called over and he turned around. He had a moping face before but when he saw me, his face lit up.

"Vi…"

I wasn't sure what to do but I saw in movies that the girl just awkwardly runs up to the guy and they hug and some shit. I moved my legs quickly and gave him a hug by wrapping my arms around his neck.

He dropped the mail and letters on the ground and returned the hug back. I miss the way he dressed and presence. "Can we be friends again?" I asked.

He nodded friendly-like.

He picked up the mail from the ground and invited me inside his home. His mom was outside in the garden and Addie was watching television.

I couldn't help but to take note that the first envelope stated, 'WALTERS RESIDENCE, Dallas, Texas'

I sat on the kitchen stool. "Tate, can we talk about that Friday?"

He sighed and sat in front of me. "Vi, can we let it go? I just attacked Leah and the lights began to flicker. That's pretty much it."

"You're sure? Because she told me that you're the devil…"

"She's a cokehead, Vi!" He stated.

"Who's a cokehead?" His mom asked as she walked inside from back door. "Oh, hello Viola." Are you fucking serious?

"It's Violet." I claimed.

"Of course it is." She planted a small smile on her face. She exited out of the room and headed upstairs.

We started to talk about life and how things were going.

"Are you going anywhere for college?" I asked and received a laugh as an answer.

"Hell no! I might get a job at a gas station or bookstore perhaps." He scratched his head softly.

"Gas station? Really?" I chuckled.

We heard footsteps approaching the stairs as Tate's mom walked to the kitchen.

"Boy, I'm going to San Diego." She strictly told Tate.

"San Diego? Why there?" He asked.

"I have a meeting with my lover…" Before she could continue, Tate cut her off. "Say no more, please. I'll take care of Addie." He mumbled, "Like I always do."

"That's a good boy. I will be back around Sunday." She grabbed a hold of her bag and car keys. "Don't throw a party! Oh just kidding, who would ever come here besides her?" She motioned to me and she left.

"Your mom is something else." I stated.

"Yeah, she is." He sighed. "She is a lot of work."

I held his hand. "Tate, I want to know something."

He glared at me.

"Are we like, something? Like dating?" I asked him fearlessly.

"Do you want to?" He asked me.

"Are you going to answer a question with a question?"

"Will you?"

"Can you stop please?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh, my god!" I burst out laughing. He chuckled along with me.

He held my hand and caressed it softly. "I want you to be my girlfriend, like really. But do you?"

So this is what love feels like?

"I do." I blushed.

He leaned in closer to me.

"Tate, I wanna go on the swings!" Addie exclaimed as she ran inside the kitchen.

"Want me to give you a push?" He asked after he turned around from me.

Addie smiled and then she walked over outside to the swings.

I followed Tate and watched him with his sister. It was a picture moment thing.

"Higher, Tate!" She exclaimed again.

He laughed as he pushed her a little bit harder.

It reminded me on how my mom is pregnant. I'm going to be a sister now. I'm kind of anxious about it, to be honest. I probably won't be able to see him or her a lot since I might go away for college but no one can predict the future.

I tried to find my cellphone around my pockets but I couldn't feel it. I must've left it inside on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I stated but he couldn't understand me. He was too busy playing around with Addie. It made me light my face a little. I opened the door to enter inside.

**Tate**

I took the shot and I did it. Violet is my girlfriend! Well, we haven't been on a date but hey, I seen a lot of crazy people do things for love. Now I need to think about a good date to go out with her. Something different and not tacky because I know she hates those kinds of things. Although, her answer to my question made my heart lit up. I need to tell her soon about my dark secret. I continue to push my sister on the swing. Addie's giggles make me chuckle too.

**Violet**

I found my phone lying on the counter. As soon as I got a hold of it, the door knocked repeatedly.

I turned my head over to glare at Tate. The door continued to knock.

I headed over to the front door. I peeped through the tiny peephole. All I saw was a simple teen with brown hair. It looked exactly like Tate but with a different hair color. This couldn't be real. Behind him by the street, was a yellow taxi. He had a suitcase by his side.

I unlocked the door and released it to have him inside the house.

"Hi…" I greeted awkwardly.

"Hello there." He replied with a warming smile. "Excuse me, but are you a relative of mine?" He asked.

"Uh no…" I said.

"Is Tate home?" He asked eagerly.

"He is… He's outside with his sister. Um, who exactly are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kit Langdon-Walker…" He said.

I stayed silent.

"I'm Tate's fraternal brother." He answered.

I really need a smoke right now.

"Vi! Where are you?" I heard Tate calling me over from the kitchen.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! I love all my readers and reviewers very much! - Alanis! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello lovely readers of mine! It's been a long time since I have updated since I started spring break! But since I start school tomorow again, here's a new chapter! :3 - Alanis**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

**Tate  
**I continued on pushing Addie on the swings. I didn't actually take note that Violet left to go inside.

"Stop Tate!" Addie crawled out.

I suddenly took hold of the swing, "What happened?" I asked.

Addie shrugged, "I wanna swing by myself now."

"You big girl you." I smiled proudly and headed inside.

"Vi! Where are you?" I called out. _Where is she? _

I dawdled over to the living room and the door was wide open.

From my view, Violet was face to face with a dark brown haired guy with the same height as mine.

I stood next to Violet, "Who's this?" I asked.

Violet didn't responded. I glanced at her and her expression was blank.

"Tate? Is it really you?" The guy asked so chipper-like.

"Yeah, it's me…"

"It's me, Kit!"

Silent.

"Your brother?"

Silent continued to go on. It was playing too loud. I could hear Vi's breathing rapidly. I clenched my teeth with rage.

I felt tense throughout my body. There he was, standing in front of me. His simple white flannel shirt with his black vintage pants. He always dressed like it was the 1950s. The nerve he had. How could he just show up from the blue to my own house? Like the past never happened?

"What do _you _want, Kit?" I briefly asked with a serious tone.

"I want to relight our relationship, Tate." He answered calmly.

Relationship?! This kid is off his rocker that's for sure. We never had a relationship. We just had the same mother unfortunately.

"You didn't get my letter I sent you?" He asked and I did receive a letter from him. Did I read it? Nope. Am I planning to? No fucking way.

"Get out." I spat.

Kit remained quiet. Violet was just still.

After a moment of silent, Kit sighed and before he carried his suitcase, he glared back at me and spoke, "I'm really sorry, Tate. I hope you could forgive me soon."

And then he was gone. He went back to his taxi and disappeared.

I stormed my way to my bedroom, abandoning Violet by the entrance door.

**Violet**

The taxi just vanished right away and Tate left me behind to stand. I needed an explanation. I shut the door closed and headed to his room where I found him laying on his bed in a fetus position. Watching him lowered my mood to peacefully. He seemed so sincere from there on. I moved myself to lay next to him. I ruffled his hair softly.

"Tate, talk to me?"

"About what?"

"About what just happened… Why did he say you were his brother? Was he true?"

"He was correct… That was Kit, and he's my fraternal brother."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"I wasn't sure how to explain it… And I thought I wouldn't need to, since he was out of my life."

"Does Addie know him?"

"No. She wasn't born yet."

"What happened between you guys?"

"When we were seven, Constance hired a woman to take Kit away from me. It was just awful. It was more upsetting since Kit already knew what was going on. Years later, he came back when we were twelve, and he stayed for a while. Dad was so happy about it. But yet, he decided to leave. He never bothered to take me with him. He knew Constance was an evil witch."

I lifted my head lightly and said, "Didn't your dad die in an accident?"

He let out a chuckle. "No… Uh, more likely he committed suicide."

The room was plain silent.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

Tate began to find my hand and he gently caressed it. "Don't worry about it."

He spoke again, "Vi, can you please get me a drink of vodka?"

"If only I can too?"

He smirked as he gave me a peck on my hand. "Of course. The bottle is in the liquor cabinet in the kitchen."

"'Kay, be back soon." I responded as soon as I got off his comfy bed.

I looked back and he was still lying, staring at his window.

I made my way to the kitchen and there in the counter, were a couple of mails lying. I know I should've not. I was just too curious. All of the sudden, my hands took a hold of the envelope that was written, **WALTER RESIDENCE, DALLAS, TEXAS **on the front. I tore the envelope on the top to find the letter. In fancy handwriting of Kit, he wrote

_Dear Tate, please don't tear this letter right away. I hope as you're still reading this, you'll understand why I had to leave. It was all of Mother's idea. She knew this was going to happen. She fooled you with lies, filthy lies. If you just please contact me, we can try to rekindle our relationship and it will grow from there on. I miss you Tate, I miss you so much it, and I miss my other half. _

_Love Always, Kit Adam Langdon – Walker _

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	20. Chapter 20

Hello my lovely readers! It's been a long time since I've updated! I hope you guys are doing real good c': I really missed you guys & writing so I'm so happy to be back! Here is chapter 20! Thanks for waiting, I really appreciate it!

* * *

_Chapter 20_

_**Violet**_

I place the letter back on the counter.

Why didn't Tate tell me he had a twin brother?

Shit, well he hasn't told me a whole lot 'bout himself.

I get a hold of myself and quickly find two cups and a bottle of fresh vodka.

I just noticed that Addie disappeared since I haven't seen her in a while.

I shrug it off and head back to Tate's bedroom. He was standing up, getting ready to play a Nirvana record.

He glared back at me and returned a smile.

All of the sudden, I didn't have the need to drink anymore. I released the lid of the bottle and poured a drink for Tate.

"Thanks…" He mumbled as his cold hand grasped mine for the cup.

I lied down next to him on his bed and the mood seemed peaceful.

"Tate, how come you never told me about, uh, Kit?" I asked after he set his empty cup down on his night stand.

"Why do you care?" He asked curtly.

"I'm curious?" I glared up at him, connecting his s. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his eyes, solemnly looking at me.

"It's a long story, Vi."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You sure about that?" He questioned me, what did that even mean?

He sighed and started, "I just never wanted to talk about him. He's a reminder of my sad nightmare. He got to live somewhere else, probably in a nice place, and I got stuck in this shit hole."

My fingers enfolded his hand for comfort.

It was then until I felt my heart was numb.

"When I was around fourteen, I planned my suicide. I had the pills and nobody was at the house. I was at my breaking point. I didn't know what else I should do but to kill myself. Was I ready? Not really. I needed my dad. Fuck everybody else. He hung himself in his bedroom, I was going to overdose in my bedroom." His voice spoke with grief.

I wanted to make this end. I couldn't handle it!

"Tate…" I said and he went on.

"I'm sorry…"

I pecked his cheek softly to remind him he's okay and he shyly smiled at me, but he went on again.

"I swallowed the pills and I laid on this very bed, waiting to die. I played some Nirvana music to listen to before I died… I wanted to die feeling something special to me."

It became quiet for a short moment.

"But, I woke up on a hospital bed, with a doctor and my bitchy mom in the room. Constance had those fake shit tears on her, making sure the doctor believed her story."

"Oh, Tate… I'm sorry."

"I'm glad I didn't die now… Because I would've not had the chance to meet and get to know you."

I smiled with sincere, his words really touched me.

He asked me then, "When did you began to cut?"

I let my smile go and answered, "Since 7th grade."

He frowned at me and began to caress my wrists that were covered with old scars.

"What provoked you?" He asked softly.

"A group of stupid kids bullying me. A girl told me I was a dyke so I tried punching her but her boyfriend stopped me and shoved me on the ground. Her friends started to laugh and kicked me like a defenseless dog."

Suddenly, a drop of my tears fell down my cheek. Remembering that day is torture. It marks the day of my cutting beginnings.

"I wish I was there to protect you." He spoke. "I started to cut right after my dad committed suicide."

I rested my head on his chest and started to hear his breathing.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Just listening to your heartbeat."

"Vi?"

I peeped up at his gentle orbs and he opened his mouth to say, "I love you."

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! New chapter! =) Have you seen The Bling Ring yet?! I watched it this weekend and it was really good! Emma Watson & Taissa Farmiga are the best! Enjoy this chapter! And reviews are appreciated please okay stay perfect! ~

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

**Tate**

I had to say it. I wanted to say it. Her beautiful eyes stared at me so I said it.

"I love you."

Nothing.

She didn't respond.

Fuck my dead life.

**Violet**

"I love you." He said.

What should I say? Do I respond? Kiss him?

The expression on his face seem nervous and disappointed.

"Tate…" I said. "I-I love you too." I lied through my teeth and I feel like dying in this moment. I do love Tate. Really. But I never said I love you to anyone before. Maybe I do love Tate or I'm in love with him?

**Tate**

There. She said it. Does that mean I'm human again?

I hope so.

I tried to cut myself the night after I died and no blood appeared. I knew I wasn't alive anymore. Something about her voice seemed so different.

I held her close and slowly fell asleep in her arms.

Monday…

**Violet**

I got to school and I see Trevor waiting by the main entrance. I say hi to him and we walk to the lockers.

"How was your weekend?" He asked.

"It was something… Trevor, did you ever say I love you to someone?"

"You mean for sex or?"

"No! Just because you're in love with that person?"

"Oh.. Not exactly. I never had a girlfriend…"

I sighed. I just remembered that he could've had a girlfriend: Me.

"Trevor, Tate told me that he loved me." I stated.

Trevor stared down at me confused. "Why?"

"Maybe because he does? I dunno, really."

Trevor scratched the back of his neck softly that was hiding from his brown locks. I could see partly a scar placed on the back of his neck.

Later on…

I had lunch & study hall with Tate and it felt different. Something about his expression made me feel weird about myself. Then I noticed his bandage on his wrist. "What's that?" I asked.

"It's, a uh…" He paused, "I cut myself."

I looked at him with disbelief.

**Tate**

I didn't mean it to say it like that. I only cut to make sure if I was alive.

And guess what?

I'm not.

I found out after she left my house. I snatched a pair of scissors from the kitchen and I gave a nick on my wrist.

Nothing.

No blood.

Just one misery scar line on my pale skin.

I tossed the scissors against the wall and I let out a loud scream.

I just wanted to feel alive, you know, something. All I could remember from last night was crying myself to sleep.

I couldn't tell Violet about my secret, she wouldn't understand…

"I was provoked, alright?" I told her and she nodded suspiciously.

Later that night…

I played a CD of Fall Out Boy booming on my radio as I started to get ready for bed.

I felt a sudden shudder behind me. I turned myself around to see the man with the white suit.

"Who the fuck are you?" I spat at him.

"Oh, Tate, how can you not remember me?"

I stilled for silence.

"It's your father, Tate. How do you not remember me?"

"You…You look different."

It was true. He changed his hair color to brown from blond. He got a new haircut too. But wasn't he dead?

"You're not him. You're not my father." I denied.

"Is that so? When you were seven, you wanted to dress up like Kurt Cobain for Halloween…"

"You could've looked at pictures to know that…"

"And when you were in fourth grade, you got in trouble for punching a boy because he said Nirvana was stupid."

"He deserved it! Besides, y-you could've gotten that from school records!"

"And when you were 12 years old, you had to serve detention for vandalizing school property by carving 'God is gay' on your desk…"

I mumbled, "I wanted to be Kurt Cobain, okay?"

"And then you-"

I cut him off, "All right! I get it!"

"So you understand now? I'm your father."

"Okay… What do you want?"

"You're dead, Tate. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you and Addie."

"And Kit…" I spoke softly.

"Right, who could forget Little Kit?"

"You did." I answered coldly.

He sighed. "Tate, I apologize for leaving you alone, the most. You needed me."

I stared at him for a moment. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to offer you a chance I never took." He answered.

"You told me already, I have to fall in love before I graduate."

He nodded, "Yes, but I only offered you this because I want you to feel something I have never felt before."

"What do you mean?"

"I slept with your mother-"

"Constance." I interrupted firmly. Gross.

"I only had a one night thing with her. But then she told me she was pregnant."

"Our parents found out, so they arranged a marriage for us."

"So you were never happy?" I asked.

"No, not with her. But with you, Tate, and even, Addie, I felt like the happiest man ever."

"Why did you kill yourself?" I felt a tension heating inside of me. "If you were so happy, why did you do it?" I asked him in a louder tone.

"Constance provoked me!"

"That's no excuse! You're a coward!" I cried out, holding back my tears.

"My son, Tate..."

"You abandoned me. No, you abandoned _us_. Go away. NOW!"

And just like that, he began to fade away.

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

Review please!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello readers! I'm sorry I'm barely updating this summer! This one is pretty long so enjoy! I tried to write a long chapter for you guys! Hope you guys are having a nice summer! – Alanis

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

**Violet**

"So how was work, dear?" My mom asked my dad as he was slicing off meat on his fine china plate.

"Eh, could've been worse. Did you go to your doctor's appointment?"

"I did, actually." She responded. I remember the last time I could recall my parents' appointments to the doctor for their last baby. It was just a few days before her tragic miscarriage.

I was too busy thinking about Tate and Kit. There's something interesting about Kit that I want to know more of.

"I'm going out tonight." I announced before I took a sip of my lemonade.

"With who?" My mom asked concernedly.

"Uh, Trevor and some friends." I said a bit too quickly that kind of made it sound like

I was lying.

"I would like to meet this Trevor, is he nice?" My dad asked.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be friends with him…." I muttered.

"Is Tate still your friend?" My mom questioned.

"Yeah, he is, he's just been busy lately." I nodded.

"Well, he should be. He _is_ a senior, after all." My dad agreed.

After dinner, I called Trevor if he wanted to hang out tonight. I actually wanted to get more information on Kit.

He agreed and then he met my parents.

"So this is my mom and dad." I rubbed the back of my hair softly. I didn't know what I was doing, I barely introduce my friends to my parents, simply because I never had a lot of friends before. I think it's awkward when you introduce them, in my opinion.

"Hi, I'm Trevor Woods." He extended his hand to shake my parents' hands. He was wearing hunter green skinny pants with a black button down shirt. His hair was even slicked back with gel.

"Ben Harmon, and this is my wife, Vivian." My dad greeted.

"Well, we're just gonna go to the cinemas and see that movie about the killer cat." I told them. Killer cat? Surprisingly, my parents believed it.

I told Trevor to wait in his car while I get my handbag.

"Honey," My dad said before I exited out. "Is this your boyfriend?"

I burst out a laugh. "No, dad… He's uh…"

"Gay?" He insisted and I nodded.

"I knew it… Those pants are more tighter than yours." He commented and then I glared down at my flare jeans.

"See ya, Dad." I smiled and then I left.

Trevor was playing some music of a woman singing, and might I say, she sounded so fucking beautiful.

"Who's that?" I asked as I inserted my seat belt.

"You don't know who Lana Del Rey is?" He asked shockingly.

"No, I usually listen to heavy rock." I changed the subject, "Uh, Trevor, can we go to Tate's just for a minute?"

He looked at me, "What?"

"Please? I just need to get something."

"Only if I wait in the car." He assured me and I nodded in agreement.

I knocked on the door and Addie opened the door for me.  
"Hey Addie." I smiled at her pleasantly. "Where's Tate?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She said out of nowhere. "And he's out somewhere."

I sighed, "Never mind… Have a nice night."

She shut the door as soon as I turned around. I took a glance at the garbage can and I began to rummage it like a homeless man. Trevor was probably on his phone to care what I was doing. I know Tate and he would throw away Kit's letter in the trash. Or possibly burn it. But I'm hoping it's still in this trashcan.

There it was, the letter that was written so formerly by Kit.

I had a smudge of left over yogurt. But I could read out another message in the bottom of the letter.

_P.S. I'm staying at the Hilton hotel, suite 415, near the beach. Just go to the front desk and ask for my name. I love you, Tate. Hope to see you soon. _

I closed the lid of the trashcan and I went back to the car with the letter in my hand.

"Ah, Vi! I got 69 likes on my photo on Instagram!" He shrieked. "And what's that shit on your hand?" He asked.

"What's Instagram?" I asked and he chuckled, "You really need to get with it, Violet. It's an app for photos and stuff." He motioned to the letter in my hand.

"Can you take me to the Hilton hotel by the beach?" I asked him.

"Well, I didn't bring any protection – "

I punched him playfully, got to admit, he was gay but he knew how to make me laugh.

"But why, though?" He asked.

"I need to see someone."

"Sure, but I have to come with."

"Mm, okay, fine."

We began to drive off. We were heading down to the big city.

"So can you tell me about Tate?" I asked another song by Lana played.

He seemed uneasy after I asked him. "Why do you care so much?"

He continued to look at the road. "I'm just curious." I said.

"Well, we were really good friends. And all of the sudden, rumors started to flow around."

"What kind of rumors?" I asked.

"Apparently, he stabbed his pet cat when he was thirteen; he burned down a church when he was a freshman."

I shook my head no. "Look, Tate is different, all right? He might not be your typical American asshole who wears Hollister and Abercrombie but he's something else."

Trevor rubbed his cheek softly and then took control of the steering wheel.

"Things just got out of control, you know. Last year is when everything went downhill for him."

"What happened?" I asked with curiosity.

"Some jock and his preppy cheerleader girlfriend said that they saw Tate jump off a bridge as suicide."

My heart dropped when he stated 'suicide.'

He continued, "But the next day, he showed up at school and now everyone thinks he's some mysterious ghost." Trevor chuckled nervously.

"Do you think he killed himself?" I asked.

"W-well, no. He could've been…" He paused still for a moment. "Pushed."

"Pushed?"

He nodded yes.

The car was silent for five minutes.

There it was, the Hilton Hotel.

"I don't think you should come." I told him right when he parked his car.

"Violet, I'll come with you." He suggested.

"You don't have to."

He gave me a 'I-drove-all-the-way-here-just-for-you' look.

"You're not gonna stop looking at me like that until I let you come in?"

"Pretty much."

"Fine, come in." I let out a chuckle. He was such a goofball but I'm glad he's my friend.

We entered the hotel and asked to get a key for suite 415. When the desk clerk asked who I was I said, "I'm Kit's fiancé." I let out a fake smile. The clerk glared at Trevor doubtfully.

"I'm her sincere stepbrother, Trevor Woods." He commented with a British accent.

The clerk gave us the room key and we hurried our way to an elevator. How did she just simply give us the key to a room like it was no big deal is my question.

I hit the buttons.

"Nice accent by the way." I added with sarcasm.

"Thanks step-sis." He winked at me.

The elevator doors opened and we located Kit's suite.

**415**

I knocked on the door precisely twice.

The door is opened as a tall brown-head gentleman is standing on the opposite of me. He looks just like Tate, besides the color of his hair. His clothes looked so different than Tate's though.

"Violet, is it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is."

He moved aside to welcome my friend and I in.

I start to drag myself to see another guy sitting in the couch.

The guy is Tate.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! ~ Love y'all!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry that it's late, I've been getting a writers block L

No worries because a new chapter is here! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

**Tate**

"Vi…" I quickly got onto my feet. "What are you doing here? How did you even find this place?" It was such a big shock to see her _here_.

Something about her face made me think of her as a little lost girl.

She was trying to find some excuse to explain to herself.

"I, uh –"

There he was. Trevor Woods. He had his hands tucked in on those tight denim jeans, Goddamn how does he breathe?

Violet then confessed to me, "I wanted to know more about Kit. And Trevor just came with me."

I could feel the tension boil up when I see Trevor just standing there.

"I told you to stay away from me." I remarked rudely at him.

"Violet brought me with her. By the way, does she know about _that night_?"

I rose off the comfy couch and I was now in front of him, with my fists clenching together. Something inside me believed that Trevor told Vi about the night when I was pushed. "Did you tell her where you got your scar that's still placed on your neck?"

"Who wants some hot tea?" Kit walked in with a tray from the kitchen, fine china placed on, asking so chipper.

**Violet**

"We all do!" I clasped my hands together and I took a cup of hot tea and gave it to Trevor.

_Diminish the tension, Vi. _

We all sat on the couch.

"Tate, you didn't tell me you were going to see Kit." I told him.

"Well, you never told me that you were going to see my brother with _him._"

"Don't mess with me Langdon."

"That's not what you ever told me before."

"Guys, c'mon, we're all grown over here. Now I'm just talking to my brother, we're reuniting."

Trevor stared at Tate, "You never told me you had a brother."

"You never told me you played in the same team."

"Tate!" I exclaimed.

"Same team?" Kit asked.

"At the time, I thought you were into me." Trevor stated quietly.

"Tate, can we talk alone?" I asked.

"There's a balcony outside."

Tate placed his cup on the coffee table and we both walked outside. Before he shut the door closed I could hear Trevor saying, 'That's a nice blouse.' to Kit.

I felt awkward just standing there, so I just folded my arms together.

"Vi, why do you hang out with him?"

"Because he's my friend and I like him."

"He's practically jumping on my brother with his gayness!"

"Hey, shut it!" I snapped.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"I tried to see you tonight and Addie said that you were out."

"I told her I was going to take a walk at the beach. I really was, actually. But then I found myself in front of The Hilton Hotel." He told me, "I might as well give it a shot. You know, trying to reunite with my brother. Ask him questions."

"What did he say?"

**Tate**

I recalled to Vi about the previous moments before she and that queer walked in.

_"T-Tate?"_

_I shook my head nervously yes. "Hi, Kit." _

_He opened the door wider right away. "Please, come in."_

_Kit stepped aside as I walked inside his home. It was a first class suite. How the hell did he afford all this?_

"Kit, were your foster parents rich?"

_"No." He laughed awkwardly. "Would you like some tea?" He asked me._

_"Maybe later." _

_"Sit." He assured me and we both sat down on his suite couch._

_"Tate, I was in the Navy." He straight up told me. "But I lied about my age. I've been in the Navy for a year now, I started when I was seventeen."_

_I glared at him. Something didn't add up. "You can still join the Navy when you're seventeen, you just need your parents' permission."_

_He shrugged. "I had no other choice but to lie. I stole some money and changed my name to Kit Walker."_

I stayed quietly.

_"I worked at a diner in Dallas before going to the Navy and I realized that I was missing something."_

_"Your dignity?" _

_"No! You! I was missing you, Tate. I really wanted to find you in L.A. I just needed the money."_

"I needed you. I dealt with this crazy witch and I watched over _**our**__ little sister. You weren't there when I got bullied. What were you doing, Kit? Living in some vineyard with some sluts that Constance left you with?" _

_"No! Well, it was sweet until the mom died. My 'dad' started to do heroin and he forced me to get a job."_

_"Why couldn't you come back?" I asked._

_"My loving dad threatened that he will kill me if I dared to leave."_

_"So you ditched school last year?"_

_Kit nodded. "I missed my friends in school."_

"You had friends?" I let out a chuckle.

_"I did, shocking huh?"_

_"Any girlfriends?" I asked nervously._

_"Her name was Penelope and we started dating we were freshmen." _

_"You guys aren't together anymore?"_

"No," Kit answered sadly, "I had to let her go. I told her that I was being sent to the Navy…"

_"I need to explain something to you, Kit. I'm…" _

_Silence_

_I groaned softly because I couldn't find the words. "One year ago, I was pushed down on a lake by a couple of jocks. Everything faded to darkness. I woke up in my room with my hair damped up and there was Dad. He looked different but I realized it was Dad._

_A cool breeze came through from the air conditioning vent._

_My brother sat there with curious eyes, glancing back at me._

_"He told me that I was lifeless. I'm forever seventeen. I'm not eighteen years old as we speak. He made a deal with me: If I fall in love with someone before I graduate, I will become alive again. I can feel again." _

_"I don't believe this." He stated. I quickly stood up and walked myself to a burning candle and I applied my hand on the flames._

_"What are you doing?!" Kit shouted as he risen up._

_"I'm showing you." Nothing was going on with my hand. The flames were touching my palm but I wasn't getting burned. Kit cringed his face with disgust._

_"Alright! I believe you, just stop doing that!" He exclaimed._

_ I pulled my hand away and I stood there in front of him._

_"So are you __**using**__ Violet for you can be alive again?"_

**_Using?_**_ "Fuck no!" I spat at him._

"Calm down kiddo!"

_"Don't you dare say that I'm using Vi," I stated, "She's my light!"_

_"Really? Does she know that? Does she even know you're a ghost?"_

_I stared down at the ground._

_"No. She doesn't."_

_The doorbell rang. _

_"I'll go get that." Kit mumbled._

_I nodded and I took a seat back."_

I told Vi everything about my conversation with Kit, minus the part where I confess I'm a ghost.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed!_

_~ I'll write soon! ~_

- _Alanis (: _


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone! This chapter is quite sad :( just a little warning... - Alanis

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Violet**

"Well," I said, "I'm glad you finally came through with your brother."

"Yeah, so am I." He scratched the back of his head.

"What did you mean when you asked Trevor if I knew about the scar he has on his neck?"

"B-because, I" He sighed, "We had a really bad fight and… I gave him a scar with my own nails."

"When did this happen?"

"Last year." He answered.

"Vi, are you really here just to see about Kit?"

I nodded as response. "I care about you, Tate. I was curious, okay?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about it. So just go home, all right?" He requested.

I shook my head and leaned in to plant him a soft kiss on his white cheek as I could see it made him release a shy smirk.

"Goodnight." I tell him and I bring Trevor to leave with me after I say bye to Kit.

**Tate **

"Later Violet!" My brother waved at her goodbye as I sat down on his couch.

"Tate, your girlfriend is nice." He spoke after he locked his hotel room.

"She's not nice… She's _amazing_." I declared.

"Okay, she's amazing then." He chuckled. "But you should really tell her."

"About…?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Tate Kurt Langdon!" He said playfully.

"You really like saying people's full names, hmm?"

"It's a habit I'd like to say." He smirked, "Now stop trying to change subjects!" His voice began to change. "You need to tell Violet about that night."

"Kit, I regret some things now."

"So do I, brother. But we have to live in the present now."

"How long are you staying here?"

"I'm living here, actually. I'm trying to find a job and settle down at an apartment."

I knew it was coming…

Kit spoke up again, "Or I can move in with you…"

"You want to live with the Queen of All Whores?" I laughed.

He sighed. "She means well…"

"Bullshit."

"I don't think she means to be such a bitch –"

"But she is. I only stay there for Addie."

"You love that girl."

"Of course, she's my little sister. She's yours too."

"I miss Little Addie."

"She's not exactly little anymore." I told him.

I took a sip of some hot tea that Kit had made earlier. "Mm, this is really good."

"Thanks. I put something in it which makes it better."

"I want to invite you to my graduation."

"I would like to go, when is it?"

"In May, I'll tell you the exact date later."

"Kit, do you have a high school diploma?"

"Don't worry about me, Tate."

"Fine…" Something inside made me relieved that I visited him tonight.

**Violet**

The car ride was silent until he spoke up.

"Kit seems nice."

"I guess so." I said awkwardly. I needed to change the subject about Tate. "Trevor, he told me about your scar."

He rolled his eyes as he shook his head sideways. "Tate doesn't care about anyone."

"That's not true!"

"It is, Violet! You wanna know the truth about Psycho Tate Langdon?" He asked loudly as if I couldn't hear him enough.

He didn't even wait for my response, he just began to talk, "Tate is a sick minded teenager with nothing but low self esteem and anger problems."

"And how do you know?" I questioned.

He forcefully stopped at a red light that he almost missed. He was now driving like a reckless person.

"Because I kissed him last year and he gave me this scar!"

Holy shit, I was not expecting that.

"W-what?"

"I _was _gay for Tate, okay? I just wanted to be with him…" He began to tear up and I felt terrible right away. "We were alone and I gave him a kiss. He backed away and punched me in my face, and then scratched my on my neck."

"How come you never told me?"

"'Cause, I wanted you to learn about Tate on your own. For you can know who he really is. You think you might know someone, but you'll never be right."

I was silent for a minute.

He started again, "He never told you about Kit, didn't he?"

"No… he didn't."

"Exactly my point." He sniffed a bit.

"Violet, remember earlier I told you about if Tate got pushed?"

I shook my head yes.

"Well, there's something I didn't mention."

"And that is?"

"I was there when he got pushed."

"Why?" I asked him, tensions began to boil up.

He continued on.

"May 8, 2012, I confronted him in a park about the kiss. We were then cornered by some jocks from our school and they forced Tate to jump from the bridge."

…

"And he did jump. He never came back from the shore. I quickly ran away and that was the end of it."

"You never told the police!?" I shouted.

"I couldn't, Violet!"

"So what else happened?"

"He.." He sighed. "He showed up in school the next day as usual. Nothing changed about him. Everyone has Twitter and Facebook, so gossip spread like wildfire.

"Gossip spread around saying he committed suicide. And then, he claimed he was a ghost walking on the Earth."

"That's why everyone gives him a hard time?" I asked.

"I wanted him to tell you this and –" Bam.

But he couldn't finish his sentence because then, a large 18-wheeler truck smashed into the side of his car and everything faded to black.

Darkness. That's all there ever is. I felt so drained inside.

My eyes flickered as I became towards to the bright light.

White pale walls, a warm hospital bed, and I are connected to all sorts of machines in my body. I groaned in pain quietly. What was going on? All I remembered was being in the car with a friend.

Lyrics popped up on my head.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I'm tired and I_

_I want to go to bed_

A very cloying accent appeared to me. "Hello Violet." A ginger lady with a nurse uniform spoke to me.

"How you feelin'?"

"My head hurts." I told her.

She wrote something on her board.

"You can see your parents now."

"They're here?"

The nurse nodded her head.

"Miss, what happened?" I asked.

"You were in a terrible accident. The truck driver was driving intoxicated and it crashed through your friend's car. We contacted your family and they're already here."

"W-what time is it?"

"It's 9:37 AM, Sunday."

"Wasn't it Saturday?" I asked weakly.

"It was, but we brought you in overnight."

"My friend?"

"Trevor Woods?"

"Y-yes…" I really hoped he was okay. Dear God, if you are real, please, let him be okay.

"I'm so sorry, dear. But your friend passed away. The truck gave him major brain damage and he couldn't be saved."

Fuck my life.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

I'm sorry... :(


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while! I start school tomorrow, yippee right? :p Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25

**Violet**

"W-what? No! No…" So many mixed emotions were coming on my mind.

"He has to be alive!" I screeched. It was my entire fucking fault. I asked him to drive me to the hotel. I lied to my own parents. This should've not happened.

At this moment, I wanted to die.

You always fuck shit up Violet. Trevor didn't deserve this. I lift my head to find my legs covered in dark bruises. I cringed to myself.

The nurse tried to comfort me but I swapped my hand away at her face.

"I'm so sorry, Trevor." I cried in pain to myself. What was the point of it all?

I lost a friend, a best friend. I never had lots of friends to begin with. I wanted to believe I was dreaming in some horrible nightmare.

"Mr. and Mrs. Woods are also here and-"

"I-I can't speak to them. I'm the reason why their son is gone and I can't look at them!"

"They just want to talk to you. They want to know what were his last words."

I shook my head. "It happened so quickly. He was telling me about –"

I discerned footsteps approaching my bed. They looked like your average California parents. It hit me. The man standing in front of me is Trevor's father and he left him after he came out of the closet. The man with dark brown eyes had the same face appearance as Trevor. The clothes they were wearing looked like they just came from a business meeting. I thought they were divorced and plus, only family were allowed in the room.

"You're Violet Harmon?" His father asked first.

"Yes, I am."

The nurse excused herself and exited the room.

"Trevor told me about you." The woman spoke. She scratched the back of her head softly. "He really liked you. I thought he was straight when he started to talk about you."

"Trevor told me about you guys. You barely spoke to your son just because he was homosexual."

Their faces turned into disappointment.

"Trevor was never gay. He was just confused." His father said with words of ignorance.

"He was not confused! Trevor felt so ashamed because you two weren't supportive!"

The headache was starting to repeat itself. I cringed a little when I feel the pain in my leg. "He didn't deserve to die so young! He wanted to make his parents proud of himself!" I increased the volume of my voice. "I lost a friend last night."

"And we lost a son. Our only son." His mom defended.

"When was the last time you told him that you loved him? Maybe moments before he came out to you? And that was such a long time ago." I spat.

All this anger coming out from me was because of the pain in me.

"We _love_ our boy." The older man stated correctly. "We still do. I left my family because I felt that I couldn't defend him as a parent." He took a short pause. "Just a week ago, I decided to call her to be back with my family."

A single tear streamed downs my pale cheek.

"He never told me this."

A knock on the door was heard and then, the same nurse appeared with my worried parents.

"Violet!" My dad rasped in terror as he moved himself closer to me. He passed Trevor's parents and softly touched my cheek.

"Dad… You're here." I said with relief. I couldn't remember the last time I was so happy to see my dad. Mom followed him afterwards and I gave her a warm hug.

"Who are you?" My dad asked nicely to the two other adults in the room.

"I'm Jeremy Woods, and this is my ex-wife, Martha." He offered his hand to shake my dad's hand.

My dad accepted and said, "Your son was a really nice person. I met him last night."

"We just came here to see how your daughter was doing and to know what was Trevor saying before…" His mother stopped talking for a moment and tried to hold herself together.

Her ex husband finished her sentence and said, "Before a truck smashed into his car."

"W-we were talking about a guy, his name is Tate Langdon." I answered them.

"Oh, we remember Tate, don't we?" Martha asked the man next to her.

"He would usually come over when they were in 9th grade."

I nodded my head. I don't know if I should tell them about that night. What if they already know?

"They stopped hanging out after a while." She commented.

"Trevor was explaining to me, about what happened with him and Tate. They got to an argument…" I twiddled my thumbs slowly as I choked up. "H-he, he said goodbye to Tate and that was it. By that time, the truck impaled us." Well there I was again, lying to others that deserved to know the truth. I didn't want them to look at Tate wrongly.

"Hon, I think you need some rest now." My mother suggested.

"I already am rested, can I see Tate?" I asked.

"He doesn't know you're in here, Violet." My dad answered.

"I'll call him, I just need to see him."

Moments later, they left me alone to watch some boring soap opera. My dad had to go back to work and my mom needed to finish some paperwork with the hospital.

The door unlatched off and there stood a tall, pale, blond head beautiful teenager.

I smiled happily, "Tate!"

In his hand he held a black painted rose and he moved himself towards me and handed me my present.

"It's a black rose, because I know how you don't like normal things."

I chuckled softly and glared up at his eyes.

"You might look terrible in the outside, but you're pure beautiful on the inside." He tells me in his shy tone. He moves close to apply his lips into mine and we share an intimate kiss.

I slowly backed my head away and said, "Trevor died."

He frowned, "I'm so sorry, Vi. Your doctor told me about it."

"He told me another thing, too."

"That is?"

"The night when you were pushed off a bridge."

Silence. That's all there are. By the expression of his face, he knew he was caught.

"I was pushed by these jocks, Vi."

"And?"

He glanced down at the floor. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Yes I would! No matter how crazy it could sound, I just need the truth."

"You wouldn't understand it."

"I really wish people can stop fucking telling me that!" I almost shouted out.

"Don't lose your temper with me!"

"Just go away then." I didn't want to see him for a while. This was all going too fast.

I looked over to see his frown expression. "Don't say that."

"Leave, Tate!"

"Keep your rose." He turned around and left my room.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
